Fairy Drabbles
by akamagerain
Summary: My Fairy Tail drabble dump - mostly Nalu shippyness. 23. Flimsy walls were a nuisance to most, but not so much for Natsu. No, he couldn't be more grateful for what they brought into his life. A Nalu neighbour AU one-shot (ft. a reverse Tangled!AU)
1. A Warm Bed and Cold Towels

_**Pairing: Nalu**_

 _ **Characters: Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Happy**_

 _ **Genre: Romance, Friendship, Fluff**_

 _ **Rating: K**_

 _ **Summary: A little fluffy one of how Natsu deals with Lucy after she gets her heart broken. By a book.**_

* * *

It was a surprisingly quiet evening in Lucy's apartment somehow, despite those currently inside.

Natsu had sneaked in bed while Lucy wasn't looking, stuffed (kinda) on her handmade dinner. Happy was already asleep on a pillow to his side and Lucy was curled up snugly reading on the sofa.

The dragon slayer could feel the pleasant-feeling arms of dreamland slowly wrap around him, and had just about succumbed to his lowering, super-heavy eyelids when he heard it.

A soft sniff.

Natsu's brow creased as he tilted his head towards the sound, though not opening his eyes.

The soft whimper that came after ensured he did and, trying not to jostle the sleeping exceed, Natsu raised his head to peek at Lucy.

She was clearly towards the end of her book, but unlike most times when she would have her nose practically touching the book, she now had a palm over her mouth tears streaming down her cheeks, even as her eyes continued darting across the pages.

The sight really bothered Natsu. He knew that it was probably something in the story that had made her cry, and so - in theory - it wasn't like something was actually hurting her or anything, but the sight of her weeping always did upset him.

But it wasn't like he could beat up the book now, could he?

So he rested his head back onto the pillow and waited patiently. She had teared up before, and he knew all she would need to do was finish the book, get to the happy ending and she'd feel better. Maybe even wake him up by kicking him out of her bed.

But the sniffling never did stop. And so Natsu couldn't really fall asleep.

A while later he sensed her approaching the bed.

Natsu opened his eyes to see that she was still crying and the sight hurt him, even if the cause was the troubles of fictional characters.

He propped himself up on his elbow and quickly moved the pillow Happy was dozing on further inside the bed. Turning to face her, he lifted the duvet he was under, prompting her to climb onto the bed, which she did without a word.

While Lucy would typically yell at him for being where he was, now all she did was curl into his warmth, burying her face into the comfortably dark space between them, still in tears.

Natsu tucked the duvet securely around her and began patting her head as she let it all out.

"He…h-he died, Natsu," she hiccuped, her voiced muffled. "He died for everyone and none of them know! They still hate him! But he did it all _for them!_ It's not fair, it's so not fair and I can't even - "

She was cut off by more sobbing and Natsu,on impulse, leaned on her, holding her quivering frame close to him as she continued crying, running his fingers through her loose hair.

While he didn't get every reference she was alluding to, he did understand that Lucy's heart was bleeding for the protagonist, imaginary as it may have all been. Lucy had always had the kindest of hearts, even for people she had just met, and Natsu knew that sort of compassion wasn't the kind to be deterred by the mere limitations of fiction and reality. And so he comforted her the best way he could, by simply being there for her.

In time Lucy did quieten down. Natsu, peeling away just enough to look at her face, found that she had dozed off, her face still a wet red mess. Very carefully, he disentangled himself from her and headed to the bathroom, picking up a couple of hand towels on his way. He ran them under the tap, before squeezing off the extra moisture.

He made his way back to the snoozing blonde, sat at the edge of the bed next to her, and placed one across her eyes, using the other to gently pat her face clean, the light from the bathroom guiding him as he did.

Feeling her stir he paused and pulled back.

"Natsu?" she mumbled, sitting up as she took off the cloth over her sore eyes to rub them.

"Yeah, I'm here. It's okay, go back to sleep," he reassured.

"Why'd you put a wet rag on my face?" she murmured confusedly, and Natsu couldn't help but find it kinda cute.

"So your eyes don't look like huge wrinkly potatoes when you wake up." Despite the lightheartedness of the comment, his voice was only kind.

"Huh," was all Lucy could manage. "So this would really help with the swelling?"

"You're not the first person to bawl themselves to sleep, y'know," he answered, not quite matching her gaze.

Lucy's tired eyes widened. While Natsu had showed no sign of sadness or vulnerability just then, she found her heart aching at the thought of her best friend ever having to cry himself to sleep.

"Hey," she called softly.

Natsu turned to her.

This time, it was Lucy who pulled back her duvet, patting next to her.

"Well, I was going to anyway," he answered cheekily, though Lucy could tell that the offer did make him happy.

He quickly switched off the bathroom light and jumped in next to her, just as Happy turned in his sleep to cuddle to her on her other side.

Lucy smiled contently. After all, both her boys ensured she had reason to.

"Goodnight Natsu," she sighed, feeling him slap on the wet towel back over her eyes.

"'Night Luce," he replied, his voice close enough for Lucy to feel his warmth, causing not the faintest of blushes to colour her cheeks. Lucy supposed it was a good thing it was dark. Then again..

 _'Did he just chuckle?'_

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading! Do drop in your thoughts on this, or other drabbles you would like to read. You could also take a peek at some of my other one-shots as well. :D**_


	2. Some promises are meant to be broken

_**Characters: Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster**_

 _ **Genre: Angst, friendship and Family**_

 _ **Rating: K+**_

 _ **Warning: Spoilers for chapter 436 onwards**_

 _ **Summary: Natsu reveals to Gray the identity of E.N.D.**_

 _ **Notes: This was for or FT Angst Week on Tumblr, bonus day one: Cross My Heart; inspired by Taleen777's gifset for the same.**_

* * *

"It's me."

Of course Natsu would choose to speak quietly the one time Gray wanted him to be his overtly enthusiastic self.

This really wasn't expecting when he was dragged away from the guild by an impassive Natsu to the edge of the forest, right before Cana had some announcement to make.

He had protested the whole way there, not quite liking how silent the the dragon slayer had been, offering none of his typical comebacks.

So the sudden declaration did take him by surprise. Very unpleasantly.

"What?" he asked, not wanting to believe what he _had_ heard, dread steadily crawling up his spine.

"I am END," Natsu repeated, clearer. His head was still lowered but his eyes were boring through his, steadfast, but occasionally flitting over his face and body as though trying to look for any sign of what he felt in reaction to the revelation.

Gray had always been good at hiding what he felt. But he sheer gravity of Natsu's confession made him feel he wouldn't be as inexpressive as usual.

He realised they had been staring at each other for a while now, Natsu expecting a response from him. The flame mage didn't seem scared or worried or even shameful. There was nothing to give away any emotion he was feeling except for a lingering sadness in his eyes.

Like he had already made peace with the fact.

Now _that_ pissed Gray.

Stomping over, letting his rage take control, Gray caught him by his precious scarf and the scruff of his torn collar pulling him to the tips of his toes to look him in the eye.

Natsu offered no resistance.

"What the _heck_ , flame-brain?" Gray spat. "What kind of new attention seeking tactic is this? You think you can get spew shit like that and get away with it? I think you forget, ash-breath, but we're in the middle of a _war_ here!"

Gray let go of him roughly, but Natsu didn't seem too shaken by it, his countenance still a steady calm that was unnerving the ice-mage, even as he started speaking again.

"His name is Zeref Dragneel. My brother. He made me END. Etherious. Natsu. Dragneel," Natsu explained matter-of-factly.

Gray tried to comprehend what he was saying. There was a ton of explaining required still, but his gut traitorously felt he was telling the truth.

And so Gray punched him. Again and again, over and over.

And Natsu took each punch, offering no struggle against the onslaught. He had expected this. He was glad Gray wasn't it denial anymore.

But it had been unsettling to finally vocalise it. He hadn't told anyone else. Happy knew simply because he was there when he had found out. He hadn't had the heart to speak to Lucy about it yet. But Gray, he felt, had to know. He knew how important keeping your word to your old man was like.

And so he endured. Punch after punch, till they got weaker and Gray eventually stopped.

There was no denying it, Gray finally realised. Natsu wouldn't lie about something as grave as this.

Gray's head dipped and shoulders sagged as the new finally caught up to him. He was doing his best to hold back as the urge to cry overwhelmed him, his frame quivering at the effort. He clutched onto Natsu's scarf again, this time as though using it as a tether to reality.

After struggling for sometime, Natsu mournfully watching, Gray finally lifted his head. He hadn't won in his battle against his tears, but when he spoke he did so with conviction, his voice clear, loud and unwavering.

"You're no demon. You're the flame-brain who's been a pain in my ass since he showed his ugly face at the guild." His eyes grew more resolute as he left go of his scarf to jab a finger on Natsu's chest, right over his heart.

Natsu's eyes widened.

"And you're gonna continue being that pain in the ass. You're not gonna let it win, you hear me? The guild doesn't deserve that. Happy doesn't deserve that. Lucy doesn't deserve that. _Do you hear me?!"_

Eyes still wide, Natsu only replied with a firm nod. This wasn't how he was expecting things to go.

Gray fumed silently for a moment, before turning around to head back to the guild.

"One more thing," he said, pausing but not looking back. "You better ensure I don't have to keep my promise to my Dad, Natsu."

And, as though fearing what he would hear, he bolted away from there before Natsu could answer.

The dragon slayer hadn't moved an inch. As the dust Gray had raised began to settle, he looked up to the sky, closed his eyes and let out a long suffering sigh, a small smile curling his lips.

 _'Yeah, you're right. When the time comes, I'll do my best,'_ he decided, his smile growing wider and more determined.

 _'Cross my heart.'_

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading! Please do not forget to review, it's how I find out exactly what you think of my work! :D_**


	3. Consequence

_**Characters: Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster**_

 _ **Genre: Angst**_

 _ **Rating: T+/M**_

 _ **Warning: Mentions of blood, injuries, potential character death and spoilers post chaper 436.**_

 _ **Summary: Gray hears that E.N.D has risen and chases after Natsu. What he finds is far worse than anything he had braced himself against.**_

 _ **Notes: This was for or FT Angst Week on Tumblr, day two: Spellbound. Takes place after 'Some promises are meant to be broken.'**_

* * *

Gray ran.

Despite all the injuries plaguing his body, screaming for him to rest and tend to them, he ran.

Through the ruined city, his bare feet slapping on the cobbled stone, he ran.

And there was enough reason to.

 _'E.N.D has awoken,'_ his opponent's final words and maniacal laugh was still ringing in his ears as he headed in the direction he last saw Natsu move towards.

 _Natsu._

Worry flared up again, as Gray remembered his resolution to ensure he would never have to face Natsu in actual battle. How he would never allow him to make the transformation. And how he would protect Natsu from himself, from E.N.D.

Wiping off the blood threatening to enter his left eye from the gash over his eyebrow, it dawned onto Gray that that promise was now broken, and he may just be forced to keep the one he made his father.

Finally, he reached the ruins of Kardia Cathedral. He made to enter the dilapidated structure, but stopped at the sight of his teammate lying just outside face down on the ground.

"Natsu!" Gray yelled running towards him.

The pink haired boy was clearly struggling, doing his best to prop himself up on his hands, tears streaming down his face as he did. E.N.D or not, he was clearly in pain and didn't seem to be a threat just yet.

"Natsu! Calm down, here.." Gray offered to help him up, scanning his frame carefully. He stifled a sigh of relief, now positive that Natsu hadn't transformed.

But the tears?

"What happened?" the ice-make mage asked, his solace short-lived.

Natsu was barely coherent.

"I..how..I..she..Oh, God..."

"Snap out of it, flame brain!" Gray urged, almost shaking Natsu by the shoulders.

Natsu looked up to Gray's eyes. Never had he seen the dragon slayer so panicked, so hurt, so _sad_.

"Lucy.." he breathed.

Not sure where he was going with this and his own feeling of trepidation only mounting, Gray was about to ask what he meant, when he felt another presence.

Both mages looked up to the where the Cathedral gates once stood, as she emerged, her slow, deliberate pace stilling as her eyes lazily fixed on the shocked boys.

Lucy looked the same, some small part of Gray noted. Same long hair, same fair skin. Tattered clothes that was typical of any post-fight mage.

And yet everything felt wrong. Her lifeless eyes didn't hold any of the warmth Lucy's were known for. She was covered head to toe in splatters of blood clearly not her own, and exuded a terrifying aura that would rival that of some of the best Spriggans they had faced. Gray's insides churned as he a wave of darkness emanating from her.

"How..?" was all Gray could manage to actually verbalise, his thoughts a mess. He could only wonder what Natsu's were like.

Lucy was still staring at them motionlessly, her face scarily impassive.

"She said she had an idea, a w-way to save me. So I don't turn, so I won't die when Zeref does. S-she and Levy and Freed and _oh Go-_ Gray!"

Lucy had moved in lightning fast speeds and was now standing before them. This close, Gray could note the decidedly dark energy energy shaping itself like a claw on her right hand, and he ducked as she swiped the same at their heads, pulling Natsu with him away from her.

Letting go of the dragon slayer, he quickly activated Silver and braced his arms to summon his magic -

"We can't hurt her, Gray!" called Natsu frantically, distracting him enough to allow Lucy to attack once more.

Both mages dodged successfully, but weren't given much time's rest as Lucy began targeting them relentlessly, seeming to prefer Natsu over Gray as she did. They split up, doing the same to her attention - Natsu now in front her, Gray facing her back.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled, doing his best to dodge her attacks. "Snap out of this! You don't want to hurt me, you don't want to hurt us. This isn't you, Lucy! Fight it!"

Gray took the few moments that she was not paying attention to him to really observe her. He found that the dark energy in her hand had cemented itself there, colouring her skin in a sickening dark grey hue that only seemed to be growing, crawling up her arm.

He had an idea. It was only going to be a temporary solution, and was something he knew Natsu wouldn't like, much less Lucy. He didn't either, but it was the only way he could see to it that she was saved from the regret of hurting her guildmates just then. If it worked.

So while Natsu continued attempting to shout some sense into Lucy, Gray focused his demon slayer magic into a fine lance, promising to make it a one-shot effort and hoping he would eventually be forgiven for the move.

Natsu was still trying to get the warmth back into Lucy's eyes. He couldn't care less for his own safety, but knew that Lucy would never forgive herself if she hurt him, and so did his best to avoid getting wounded by her, managing to sustain only minor injuries in the process.

He was in the middle of retelling a memory they shared, a treasured one of nighttime talks and pranking his exceed, hoping sentiment would feel bring her back. His focus on her prevented him from sensing the oncoming attack.

That is, until, he saw it's effects.

An ice lance flew past, narrowly missing him. The same couldn't be said for Lucy unfortunately, who let out a blood curdling scream, the weapon having cut straight through her upper half of her right arm, severing it cleanly from her body.

There was a lot of blood around suddenly, blood that she was still loosing rapidly, and her painful shrieks were never-ending, as she clutched at her chest as though unable to breathe, eyes with in panic as her body began to writhe in agony.

" _Gray!_ " Natsu roared, catching her as she fell, _"How_ _ **dare**_ _you!"_

Gray cringed, as Natsu began cauterising her injury, the smell of charring flesh making him wince all the more.

"I had to. The curse was spreading through her arm," he spoke, surprised at the clarity in his voice despite having to speak around a lump in his throat.

But Natsu wasn't paying attention anymore. He was far more focused on Lucy who had passed out now, having succumbed to pain and exhaustion.

"Get Freed and Levy, they were with her in the Cathedral," he growled finally, never meeting the ice-mage's eye, as he lifted his prone best friend and headed towards the guild as fast as he could.

* * *

The first thing Lucy could sense was pain. Throbbing pain shooting up her right arm, and no matter how much she tried to lift it and change positions she found she could not.

Some part of her realised she was tired - really _really_ tired - and couldn't feel the pool of warmth that was her magic. The thought, though brief, unnerved her.

In time she could sense more around her. She was lying down, on a bed not her own. She felt heavy, particularly around the her throat as though something was holding it down. Soon she could hear and smell too. And from what little she could decipher she was probably somewhere in the guild and seemingly near Natsu.

 _Natsu!_

Her eyes snapped open. And had be shut immediately because of the sheer amount of light in the room.

Groaning she tried again, testing her voice. "Natsu? Natsu are you okay?" she rasped.

" Yeah, I'm here. I'm alright Lucy," came his voice from her left, quiet but reassuring all the same.

Gingerly prying one eye open at a time, she saw him sitting close to her bed (in the infirmary she gathered), his expression laced with mild notes of concern and fatigue, but mostly calm.

Too much calm.

"W-what happened? Why am I here?"

"You..don't remember?" he prodded cautiously.

Lucy frowned as she thought back, which was difficult through all the numbing medicines coursing through her.

"Last thing I remember was going to Kardia Cathedral. Something about it being holy and so, safe?" She paused to shut her eyes against a dizzy spell. "Ugh, Natsu, just tell me."

Natsu seemed to hesitate and Lucy turned to look at him. "Natsu _please_ ," she whispered, firm but pleading.

He sighed.

"You tried something with the book," he explained softly, knowing full well she knew which book he meant, "and it backfired. Created some kind of curse that looked like it was eating away at you. Gray had to...step in."

Lucy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, as Natsu's gaze moved to her other side. Following his line of sight, Lucy was surprised to find most of her right arm...not there.

"We're not sure if all of the - um - darkness left you. That's why the magic suppression cuff on your neck," he said apologetically.

But Lucy wasn't listening. Her attention was still on the fact that she could somehow _see_ her arm was gone. Which was weird because she could stillfeel it there. But her eyes didn't lie. It was obvious she was missing almost an entire limb.

She had lost her arm.

Her _right_ arm.

The one she wrote with. The one she used to pen all her letters to her parents, her journal, her novel. The one with her _guildmark_.

The one the other Lucy..

"Hey, Luce." Natsu's gentle voice snapped her attention back to him.

She hadn't even realised she was crying, staring at the empty space her arm should have been in.

"I'm s-sorry," she whimpered, trying to wipe off her tears with her left hand.

Natsu let her cry, and tried to help by bringing tissues to clean her eyes. As her tears reduced in frequency, he brought one to her nose before wordlessly asking her to blow it clear, prompting a quiet laugh from her before she lifted her head and, as daintily as she could, obliged.

Resting her head back on the pillow a worrisome thought occurred to her, and she voiced it out loud. "Did it affect Levy or Freed too? I remember they were with me."

Natsu hesitated, but shook his head.

"Thank goodness," sighed Lucy, a genuine little smile finally gracing her lips. "I'm glad it was just me. Sucks for Levy though, she'll have to wait a bit longer for the next chapter," she added with a soft giggle, as her medicines caught up to her making her drowsy again.

Natsu couldn't. He tried, but he couldn't.

And before he knew it, Lucy was asleep again. This time a faint smile on her face.

He teared up, not for the first time sitting where he was, wondering for how much longer he would get to see that smile.

He had been glad she hadn't noticed they weren't really in the infirmary. They didn't want her so close to..the others. But he knew she would eventually find out. There's no way it could be hidden from her for very long. Not with all the sadness right outside that very room. Not with her own stake in everything.

' _Oh Lucy,'_ he thought miserably as his face dropped in his palms and he broke down yet again. His heart was bleeding for her, knowing it was something she was bound to see as her fault. Something she was never going to forgive herself for.

 _'Levy's gone.'  
_

* * *

 ** _(I actually wanted Lucy to be END, tbh.)_**

 ** _Hello! As you must have realised the themes and ratings for each new drabble may vary, so be sure to check if it's okay with what you want and (especially) don't want to see. I do tag triggers and spoilers, but if you would like me to tag anything in particular you're sensitive to, feel free to let me know!_**

 ** _Also, as a thank you for bearing with two chapters of angst, I promise some cute happy light-hearted Nalu fluff next time! For those who would like more pain, you could check out Red and Gold (Nalu) or An Eye For An Eye (Jerza)._**

 ** _Thanks to sidjr100, FireDragonPhia, Guest, Juliastes, jpage065,_ _FireDragonPhia (again!) and Deboo for your reviews and everyone who followed and favourited!_**


	4. Epiphany

_**Pairing: Nalu**_

 _ **Characters: Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Happy**_

 _ **Genre: Romance, Fluff**_

 _ **Rating: K**_

 _ **Summary: A little fluffy one of how Natsu comes to a not-so-little realisation.**_

 _ **Notes: This is a sort-of prequel to another one-shot of mine called 'Another Reason'.**_

* * *

There was nothing particularly different or unique about the day it happened. It was just another day of pranking Lucy and having fun with her and Happy.

Lucy had been in bed, reading, when he and his exceed entered through the window, setting in motion the usual ritual of her scolding them, earning cheeky grins from the boys who paid next to no attention to her lecture.

Now Natsu wasn't dumb. He could read Lucy better than she could read her own novel, and he knew it had been quite some time since she actually was bothered by them coming over the way they did. But he guessed it wouldn't be as much fun without her trying to reprimand them.

In time Lucy figured they weren't really listening and, with a huff, settled back with her book. Seeing this, Natsu noticed the perfect opening and slipped away to raid her fridge.

So what if he'd already eaten at the guild? There was always room for food from Lucy's.

Satisfied at end of his meal, he proceeded to (try and) clean up the (not so) little mess he had made, before heading back to Lucy's bedroom.

He paused at the sight that greeted him.

Lucy had on this gentle little smile, and was softly reading to Happy who didn't look interested too interested (no references to fish, duh!), seemingly more inclined towards cuddling with Lucy. It _was_ a cute sight.

But too quiet for Natsu's current mood.

So now in ninja mode, he stealthily made his way to Lucy's bed, and went undetected until he chose to jump with a roar, startling her. Before she could do anything more he was on her, attacking her with one of his best moves - the legendary Fire Dragon's Iron Tickles.

She tried protesting through her squeals and laughter, doing her best to fight off Natsu's arms from her sides. Oh but good luck with that Lucy, he was using the massive strength at his disposal - not enough to hurt of course, he'd never actually hurt her - but definitely enough to fend of her futile attempts to stop him from tickling her.

The struggle did eventually cause them both to eventually topple off the bed, though - Lucy on the floor in a heap with her ankles still on the bed, while the more spatially aware Natsu managed to land sitting next to her, not really falling and not quite stopping the barrage on her sides either.

And he truly saw no need to stop. This was so much fun!

He glanced up to Lucy's face to see if it has turned that weird red it does when she laughed too much.

It had.

But that wasn't all.

Natsu couldn't really stop watching, his hands on auto-pilot now.

Her head was thrown back and her hair an absolute mess, sprawlled on the floor around her head. She didn't have any make up on, was wearing a shirt that would better fit him and she still smelled lovely from her shower.

He noticed that she looked really really.. _nice_. Lucy was looked pretty, no matter what she wore. It was obvious enough to not be said. But they way she looked right then was far more than just pretty.

And he liked the prim and proper Lucy too - Lucy was Lucy after all - but he knew not everybody got to see Lucy like this - she didn't let them - but he was allowed to see her this way.

Her cheeks were dusted pink and her happy laughter rang in the room.

The view, what he could hear, that feeling of being special in Lucy's eyes - but most importantly evidence everywhere that Lucy was happy - it was all so _heartwarming._

No really, Natsu literally felt a strange warmth blooming in his chest - and strange warmths were a rarity for fire mages y'know.

And for those few moments all Natsu knew was Lucy. And suddenly it struck him.

He loved her.

It fit. It made sense that he would love her. She was kind, a nice person, smelled good, loyal to a fault and was an awesome best friend - right up there with Happy!

And, like he had discovered just then, she was far more than just pretty.

She was _beautiful_.

Inside and out.

And because it made sense this new revelation didn't alarm him in the least. Instead, it got more comfy in his head.

Natsu didn't realise he was slowing down the tickling, nor the really goofy smile he had on.

But Lucy did notice, and was about to amusedly ask him what put that smile there (in between all her wheezing), when Happy landed next to them and made a comment on checking the floor for cracks after Lucy's fall.

Needless to say, Lucy shot up, promising to skin "the alley cat" alive for the comment, prompting Happy to take off flying around the apartment wailing, Lucy yelling as she chased him around.

Natsu sat back to watch his best friend's be silly, donning on a big, peaceful grin.

Yeah. He loved Lucy.

And maybe someday, when the time is right, he'll even get to tell her that.

* * *

 _ **Fluff. Like I promised! :D**_

 _ **I had already handled how Lucy came to realise her feelings for Natsu, so it only felt right to do his side of the story.**_

 _ **Thank you to the Composcreator and xheartthemusic for your reviews (I hope this made you two feel better :D) and everyone who favourited and followed!**_


	5. Welcome to Natsu's House - Again

_**Pairing: Nalu**_

 _ **Characters: Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Happy**_

 _ **Genre: Romance, Fluff**_

 _ **Rating: K**_

 _ **Summary:** **About Lucy's second attempt to exact revenge on her dragon slayer and his exceed. One that manages to somehow end up with Natsu feeling mighty pleased.**_

 _ **Notes:** **Based on Mashima's recent Twitter art, and on Lucy's weird notions of what revenge is supposed to be like.**_

* * *

"Bwahahahahahahahaha! Lucy! Your FACE!"

Of course _her face_. You don't just barge in to someone's room, hide in their bed and then jump out while their changing and not get a "face" in reply.

It was a good thing she'd mastered the star dresses.

Switching to her Leo dress in the blink of an eye, knowing her one vanilla Lucy kicks weren't enough, Lucy then planted a nice Regulus aided roundhouse one with an appropriately loud "GET OUT!" sending both dragon slayer and exceed flying out her open window.

Panting away her anger Lucy continued grumbling as she changed into her outfit for the day.

This was the last straw.

She'd get her revenge on the team of meanies.

A thought occurred as a the gears in her head began turning devious plan for delicious, sweet payback cooked itself up as a result.

Well, devious to her anyway.

* * *

"No cleaning this time, no cleaning this time," she chanted out-loud, a lesson from the last time she had tried to gain her revenge. It also didn't help that he hadn't ever showed up, having barged in at her own apartment once again.

Lucy paused in her nighttime stroll to his house.

He had never really thanked her for it either.

Hmph.

Resuming at an extra fast pace, she made it to the little cottage that belonged to 'Natsu & Happy,' the board outside proudly announcing the same.

She had made sure to let him know he was not welcome to her home that night, and was sure he'd have got the message. It was the only thing she had said to him all day after all, and any doubts she could have had were silenced after seeing his resigned pout. Lucy had ignored the small pang of guilt the sight brought about. It wasn't like he _wasn't_ going to see her that evening, after all.

Plus, this was all about the payback.

Doing her best to contain a bout of evil laughter, she snuck in quietly through the window.

She padded silently towards where she knew the dragon slayer's hammock ought to be, only to not find it there.

Puzzled, she turned around to search the house for it or any other sleeping arrangements they would have had.

Now that she looked around properly, eyes adjusting to the dim moonlit room, she noticed that the one room cottage wasn't nearly as messy as it had been the last time she had broken in.

Heck, it could even pass off as neat. Lucy had to admit to being impressed.

Reeling her thoughts back to the mission at hand, Lucy began to explore the room for the bed her two partners would tuck in on nights they were not sneaking into hers.

And find it she did.

Lucy's eyes widened as they took in the sight of the large queen sized bed positioned in one corner of the house. Walking up to it, she noted how it was hastily made, had three soft pillows and even had a snowy duvet on, one very much like her pink one.

She wondered when they had invested in this and - more importantly - why. Was the hammock causing back pains? were they just interested in a large bed to roll around in? Or maybe they expecting someone else to live with them? A secret girl-friend maybe?

Wait.

Did this mean they wouldn't be barging into her house as often?

Lucy was taken aback by the a nasty feeling of disappointment that made home in her heart at that final thought, instead of the relief that she technically should have felt.

Shaking the thought away, Lucy preoccupied herself with her quickly kicked off her slippers, lifted the duvet and crept inside, making herself comfy and grinning the whole while.

Ah, she could almost imagine it. Lucy lying peacefully in bed as they entered and screamed, "THAT'S OUR BED!" And finally _she'll_ be the one laughing at _their_ ridiculous expressions.

Lucy giggled, doing her best to stem the full-blown laughter threatening to bubble out of her.

Trying to reign it all in, she brought a finger to her lips, telling herself to hush and proceeding to lay as visibly comfortable as possible for maximum impact.

Now all she had to do was wait.

And wait she did.

For quite some time.

Lucy wondered where they were and why were they taking so long. Granted, it wasn't all that late just yet, but it wasn't like they would head over to her place tonight, she had made certain of that. And, as far as she knew, her place was the only nighttime chill spot they enjoyed.

Wait, was it?

Catching herself thinking rather dangerous thoughts once again, Lucy decided to consciously shift her line of thought as far away as possible, indulging instead in daydreams of happy, high-paying missions, fame and hoards of fans requesting for photos and autographs.

She didn't even realise when she fell asleep.

* * *

Natsu and Happy managed somehow to drag themselves home.

Mirajane had very politely (and slightly scarily) asked them to leave so that she could shut the guild hall down for the night and it had taken a very sulky Natsu every effort to not drop in at Lucy's.

 _Lucy._

Natsu's frown grew more pronounced. He never liked it when she didn't talk to him and she had practically ignored his very existence all day - except of course, to deliver the nasty blow of not letting them to her place that night.

Which was weird, because Natsu could tell she wasn't really all that pissed anymore. In fact, she looked more like she was excited about something, especially when she wasn't actively showing Happy and him how she wasn't talking to them.

But she did mean it when she had very seriously told him to not come to her house.

All of which weird behaviour, even for Lucy.

Reaching for the door to his cottage, Natsu paused.

"What's wrong Natsu?" asked Happy, noticing him freeze.

"I smell Lucy."

"Lucy? She's mad at us, Natsu. She won't be here...would she?" the exceed added almost hopefully.

"She wasn't really mad, Happy. And I'm sure she's here."

Not waiting to explain further, Natsu opened his door and followed his nose to where it was leading him.

Only to find the source of that pleasantly familiar scent cozily curled up and fast asleep.

In his bed.

Her hair was open, somehow glowing in the dark and she had the most serene expression on. The only sounds in the quiet dark room were of her soft breathing, Natsu's own being held in - not that he noticed.

The dragon slayer titled his head, absorbing the heartwarming sight, committing it to memory.

It wasn't like this was his first time witnessing a sleeping Lucy, oh no. He had seen her gracefully asleep, and had seen her sprawled across the bed with her mouth open as well. He'd seen her drool onto her pillows and seen her hug them when dreaming happily and seen her clutch it in the middle of a nightmare.

He had seen all kinds of slumbering Lucys.

But there was something about watching her sleeping in _his_ bed that had Natsu's heart racing.

Happy watched him from a distance, wisely choosing to not break his trace as he continued staring at her with an unreadable expression.

A few moments later Natsu grinned.

He quietly hopped to the other side of the bed and did his best to slip inside without jostling the bed or the other person sleeping on it.

Looking over at Happy, he patted the pillow next to his head, the cat getting the message and landing silently on to it hiding his own knowing smile.

Seeing the cat comfortable, Natsu turned to the blonde lying beside him, back back facing him. This was happening far earlier than he had planned, but Natsu found that he had not one complaint.

Feeling brave with all the happy hormones rushing inside him, Natsu raised an arm and curled it around Lucy's middle, gently pulling her closer to him.

Lucy offered no resistance, only fidgeting slightly to adjust to her new position.

Natsu sighed into her hair.

This felt right.

* * *

A rumbling sound brought Lucy from blissful sleepy ignorance to the edge of consciousness. It was deep and not very loud. It actually sounded like the purring of a cat. A very large cat.

In time, she noticed the warmth enveloping her coupled with the purr and the strangeness of it all finally hit her.

Lucy's eyes gently opened only to find herself gazing at tanned pectorals.

 _'Huh?'_

Jerking in surprise, Lucy pushed against it to straighten as much as the arm around her would allow, to look at the not-so-mystery person she had just been unconsciously cuddling.

Natsu's face - for it was his - was the tranquil calm that was only ever there when he was peacefully traversing the land of dreams.

It did occur to her that this was the cue for her to be screaming, waking him up and pushing him out of bed, but for once she had no drive to do so.

Instead, she found that her palm itched to move the strands of pink hair that draped over his face, wondering how they would feel between her fingers.

And before she could think twice, she found herself doing just that.

Her plan had failed miserably once again, she knew. But much like last time she didn't feel so much at a loss at the end of it either.

Natsu suddenly showed signs of waking up and, unsure of her ability to fake anger at this point, Lucy shut her eyes pretending to have never awoken.

When Natsu only turned to his other side, drawing his arm away from her, Lucy actually frowned, missing the feeling of being held so securely. But she figured this was her best chance to leave, postponing any potential awkwardness for later.

Quietly, she slipped out of the warm duvet and onto her feet. She turned around to look at her best friend once more before putting on her slippers and padding to the door and showing herself out, full of very mixed feelings.

Natsu opened one eye carefully as she left, smiling softly at her attempt to try and fool him. She didn't know it was easier for him to read her breathing and heartbeat than it was to read actual words. Nor had she known that he had woken long before she had, not wanting to move from where he was - from where _they_ were.

He knew she wasn't ready yet, and had thus given her the chance to get up should she have wanted to.

He also knew to not bring it up later, for fear of scaring her. And so he wouldn't.

But there wasn't anything in the world that could stop him from cherishing what he had just experienced.

And who knew? Maybe there would come a time when he would get to make more such memories with her.

The queen sized bed was bought for a reason after all.

* * *

 _ **As usual, thanks for reading! Do drop in a review - no review is silly and they are all excellent encouragement to keep writing!**_

 _ **Special thanks to xhearthemusic, Erzatscarlett, Lyonsgirl and Yuyui Hime (twice :D) for your reviews, as well as everyone who favourited and followed! :D**_


	6. Insight

_**Pairing: Nalu**_

 _ **Characters: Lucy Heartfilia,** **Natsu Dragneel, Natsu Dragion**_

 _ **Genre: Romance, Fluff**_

 _ **Rating: K**_

 _ **Summary:**_ ** _Lucy makes a visit to an optometrist to correct her blurry vision, and somehow ends up seeing her best friend in new light the process._**

 _ **Notes: For FireDragonPhia who wanted to see Lucy realising her feelings for Natsu. I've done that in the canon setting before with 'Another Reason,' so I hope this AU will do!**_

* * *

She knew it was time to get out the of comfort zone denial provided.

Lucy straightened her spine and set her shoulders, eyes determined and fists clenched to her sides.

She was going to do this today.

She had to.

For reading's sake.

She couldn't remember when it began, but overtime Lucy noticed the little lettering in the novels she read grow steadily blurrier.

At first, she assumed it was a printing error, teeny leaks in ink making it seem like the letters were blurred. But after several books showed the same problem, it was obvious that the issue was not so much with the pages, as what was looking at them.

Which was how Lucy found herself at the optometrist's. It had been a cinch coming here; she was a brave girl after all. But now that she had reached, there was a nice little vine of nervousness creeping up her spine.

"Ms. Heartfilia?" the nurse called out all too soon.

Stiffly, Lucy stood up and marched into the room.

Eye bulging almost out of their sockets, she froze at what she saw.

"Natsu?!"

"Y-yes?!" he responded, startled despite having seen her come in. But his expression soon melted to one that showed just how puzzled the outburst made him. "...And y-you are?"

"Natsu! What are you _doing_ here?"

The doctor's brows furrowed, even as he slightly shrunk into himself. "I-I work here, just w-what are you - "

"Natsu, this isn't funny!" Lucy snapped, hands on her hips. "And shouldn't you be at work right now? If Dr. Dragion walks in right now I swear - "

"But I _am_ Dr. Dragion!" the nervous doctor managed to yell despite himself.

"What are y - oh..." And that's when Lucy finally got a really good look at the doctor. He was curled into his seat, holding onto the backrest for support, clearly very shaken by her outburst and...was he _shivering_?

This was definitely not her usually cocky-cheeky best friend. There was no way he could act so well.

"Um...you're not Natsu?" she asked hesitantly.

"I _am_ Natsu! Natsu Dragion!" he squeaked, arms flailing before going back to hold onto his chair, clearly still fearful.

' _Huh,'_ thought Lucy.

This had to be some kind of joke. Was she in a hidden camera show? How could someone look exactly like her best friend, have the same name and not be that person?

Was the doppelganger theory not so much a myth after all?

She must have had a really weird expression on, because next thing you know, the optometrist was gingerly offering to postpone her appointment should she want to.

"Ah, no that won't be necessary," she answered very sheepishly, now thoroughly embarrassed by her behaviour. "I apologise, it's just that you look remarkably like a friend of mine."

"I do?" he asked incredulously.

Lucy nodded.

"W-with my pink hair?"

Lucy nodded again. "The resemblance is uncanny."

The weird feeling - one a weird mix of surprise and awe - caught up to him as well. Both doctor and patient stared at each other for a few long moments, before simultaneously shaking off the odd feeling, clearing their throats and getting down to business with no hitch.

Well, _he_ did.

Lucy on the other hand...

' _This is beyond weird. He looks just like him! But also not? Like, he seems shier. And kind of sweet. Not that Natsu isn't sweet. But a different sweet. Why does this Natsu wear his specs on his head? Some weird advertising ploy? And - '_

"Miss Heartfilia," the doctor called as though he had been for a while. Turns out he really had been.

"Call me Luce...uh-see. Lucy. Call me Lucy."

If the doctor noticed how extremely eloquent her offer had been, he didn't show it.

"Okay Miss Lucy, please look at that board on the wall and read out the letters you see."

Curiously noting how he wasn't shy or stammering when in doctor-mode, Lucy did as she was told. It was easy enough to.

Unfortunately for Lucy, that ease didn't last for long.

Soon, she was leaning chin onto a cold contraption, looking at blurry images that grew steadily clearer. But that was the okay part.

What was not okay was her best friend's face and voice barely inches from her, and far too close for comfort.

Now Lucy wasn't a girl who was easily flustered. Especially not by her best friend. Except when he popped into her room unannounced. Or went through her delicates. Or was being disarmingly sweet.

Okay, so except all of _those_ situations, Lucy wasn't an easily flustered girl. And yet there she was a blushing, stuttering mess - a far cry from her usual confident self - just because her doctor looked so much like _him_.

"Uh, Miss Lucy?"

"Y-yes?"

"Could you put these on?" he asked politely, handing over a bulky trial frame. "We can check for the lens to suit you best with this."

Lucy nodded, not fully understanding the reason her heart was rapidly pounding. _'He's nothing like my Natsu. My_ _ **best friend**_ _Natsu, that is.'_

She did as she was told, explaining which lens offered her most clarity, all the while doing her best to ignore how warm her face would feel each time he came close to change the lens, or the sparks mere brushes of his fingers on her cheeks would cause, or how attractive that look of concentration was.

' _It is more attractive on_ _ **him**_ _though,'_ her mind traitorously mused, much to her displeasure.

She was still busy trying to rid herself of those thoughts when a quiet chuckle brought her attention back to where she was.

"You must really like him."

"Huh?!"

Catching himself, the doctor's countenance was suddenly timid again. He twiddled his fingers as he spoke. "I said, I t-think that you must really like him. T-this other Natsu."

He wasn't making eye contact anymore so he didn't see the way her jaw dropped.

Did she?

No, of course not. That guy was her super annoying, childish, obnoxious, kind, caring and extremely attractive best friend. Of course she didn't _like_ him.

Pssh.

And yet she said nothing to refute the optometrist's claim, not even as he smiled knowingly and went back to his desk.

"Here is your prescription. It has my number so do let me know if you have any doubts or concerns," the doctor offered kindly.

Lucy mutely nodded and accepted the prescription, whispering her thanks before leaving his office in a daze.

Natsu Dragion chuckled softly once she had left as he leaned back in his chair with a sigh. Looking out the window he wondered dreamily, _'I wonder if there's a Lucy out there for me.'_

Natsu Dragneel on the other hand – a free bird thanks to lunch – had just spotted his Lucy as she walked on Strawberry Street towards her apartment, visibly very deep in thought.

He grinned and ran up to the blonde, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close and greeting her with his usual warm "Hiya Luce!"

Which was some reason startled her - no eye rolling, no shrugging his arm off. Just a cute surprised yelp, as though this wasn't a daily occurrence.

What was even more curious was how she blushed a violent scarlet as she turned to look at him, their noses lightly brushed against each other.

Quickly, she disentangled herself from him and marched on, mumbling some nonsense about books and glasses, leaving Natsu behind blankly staring at her retreating figure.

She paused though, glancing over her shoulder hesitantly - her face nowhere near her usual complexion just yet - muttering a barely audible, "You can come too if you want," before turning around and storming away again.

Natsu blinked.

And then smiled a full blown celebratory grin began to chase after her with an extra spring in his step - a single thought making sense of her behaviour and making his day.

 _'Finally.'_

* * *

 ** _You guys! You all made me so happy with all the reviews, favourites and follows after the previous one-shot I feel like giving each one of you who likes hugs a massive one each! And High-fives for everyone else! :D_**

 ** _Special thanks to KaUia, Okamis, RayreeAnne, Guest, brandypmt, FireDragonPhia, Stephicool, overdramatic comedian, Lyonsgirl, TaylorNReed, , Guest, Guest, MyFangirlingWays and Juliastes for all your lovely reviews and to everyone who followed and favourited as well! :D_**


	7. That Obligatory Coffee Shop AU

_**Pairing: Nalu**_

 _ **Characters: Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster**_

 _ **Genre: Romance, Fluff**_

 _ **Rating: K**_

 _ **Summary:** **About Lucy's being a distracted writer, Natsu being a new barista at her favourite coffee shop and both leaving interesting first impressions on each other.**_

* * *

"The usual, thanks," she said, not even looking up from where she was frantically typing into her phone, before storming to her usual nook in the coffee shop.

If she had she would have noticed how it wasn't her usual barista she had spoken to, but a new, confused pink-headed one instead.

"Huh?" Natsu managed, having recovered from his surprise only after she had walked away from ear-shot, busy taking out her laptop from her bag even as she continued punching words into her phone.

"Yeah, she does that a lot," came a voice from his side.

Natsu quirked an eyebrow at his trainer Gray (not that he would ever willingly treat him as a superior).

"She's a writer or at least wants to be one, and by the looks of it has had another one of her ideas. Get her a large, strong cocoa cappuccino and set aside one of the red velvet muffins for when she's done. You'll know when that is," he added vaguely before taking a new customer's order.

Natsu nodded, not entirely convinced he understood what was happening, but got her drink ready anyway. Once it was done, he walked over and placed it in front of her…laptop. He couldn't see her; the way she was hidden behind its screen would have had him doubting her actually being there if not for the steady, rapid clicking of her keys he could hear.

Curious, Natsu tried peeking at this mystery person from over her laptop. He saw blonde hair tied in a messy bun, but that much he knew already from the blur he had seen earlier.

Craning his neck a little more he managed to sneak a peek of her face. She had on a pout, visibly worrying the inside of her cheek as she typed, still not having noticed Natsu. So busy was she, that the blonde didn't even notice how her glasses seemed to have slipped down her the tip of her nose, threatening to fall off.

With obviously not much thought, Natsu reached his hand out to push the frame back onto the bridge, a move that earned a him a loud yelp from her as she backed away startled.

"Wh-What were you - "

"Ah! Sorry! Glasses!" he yelled eloquently back at her, shaking finger pointing at the now dangling-from-one-ear glasses.

"Oh," she said, not having realised their precarious position until then. "Thanks."

And with that, she corrected the specs, pulled her computer onto her folded lap and continued typing as though nothing had happened, leaving Natsu more puzzled by her than her had been since her arrival.

 _'That could definitely have gone worse though,_ ' he told himself, ignoring the way Gray was watching him, his smirk showing just how much he was enjoying Natsu's flushed face.

Wait, flushed?

Nah. That was his typical heat. It wasn't like her eyes were pretty or anything.

Right?

 _Sure_ it wasn't, because as the minutes ticked by, no matter how busy he got, Natsu somehow always managed to sneak a glance or two at her. He watched as she chewed on her thumb as she thought and how her face would light up with happy little smile when she had a new idea. He noticed the way she swept her hair behind her ears, how she would toy with her earring and how she simply wouldn't - _couldn't -_ tear her eyes away from the screen, even while drinking her coffee, twisting in a manner that allowed her to do so without looking away.

She amazed him. How could someone be so passionate about _words_?

"Dude, stop being a creep," chastised Gray, though Natsu knew that was mostly just to tease him. He punched him in the shoulder but said nothing in his own defense, quietly going back to work (and looking at her from her the corner of his eye.)

About hour later he was startled out of counting change by a jubilant "YES!" that rang in the emptying coffee house.

Natsu turned to see the writer stretch and sigh contently, laptop back on the table and further away from her than he had ever seen that evening. Realising this was his cue, he finished counting and hurriedly took the muffin over to her. But only because regulars were to be treated extra special - or at least that's what he told himself.

He placed it at her table and - suddenly embarrassed over his first impression on her - proceeded to turn around and leave her alone, when her voice stopped him.

"Hey, you're new," she stated matter-of-factly, a friendly smile on.

 _'It took you long enough,'_ he mused mirthfully, a smile breaking out onto his face. "Yup. I'm Natsu!" He announced, jerking a thumb towards himself.

She surprised him by grinning right back. "Lucy. Pleased to meet you. I come by pretty often so you'll probably see me around a lot."

"Right," he said smile suddenly waning into a more abashed one. "I'm…sorry for startling you earlier, about the glasses and all."

"That _was_ you, wasn't it," she groaned, momentarily worrying Natsu. "I'm sorry for being so rude, not noticing you there I just…get that way sometimes when I'm writing."

Natsu blinked for a moment, before chuckling at her expense. "No wonder, you didn't even notice the new guy at the counter."

Lucy's eyes widened before she dropped her face in her palms. "Oh dear, I'm sorry again I - "

"Nah, don't worry about it. I think it's pretty cool you're so into something," he cut her apology off, grinning wide.

It was her turn to blush now, and Natsu found that it made her even more cute. _'Even more?'_

"Cute?" she sputtered.

Natsu's eyes widened. _'Had I said that aloud?'_

By the way her cheeks were now a deep red it was clear he had.

"And weird," he blurted, immediately wanting to swallow his tongue.

"Weird?" she squeaked.

"Y-yeah, but in a good way!" he added truthfully, panic seeping into his voice.

There was moment of awkward silence between them, both clearly still flabbergasted over his impromptu compliments, before Gray called for Natsu to return to the counter.

"Uh, that's me. So, um, happy muffin eating!" he wished and ran off, kicking himself for being so articulate. _'Cute? Weird?_ **_Muffin eating?_** _Ugh, shoot me now.'_

He busied himself with chores he didn't have to do in an unsuccessful bid to distract himself, ensuring he stole no more glances towards Lucy's nook. A few minutes later, however, he noticed Lucy walking up to him, seemingly all set to leave. She had a cheeky smile on, and when near enough simply said, "I left a tip," and left. Leaving a once-again too-stunned-to-speak Natsu blinking blankly behind not having said a word.

"That's weird," Gray muttered, interrupting his thoughts of her smile. "She always leaves tips, what's with the sudden declaration?"

Natsu simply shrugged, going back to his previous chain of thought as he walked over to clean her table, grinning at what he saw when he reached. A generous tip.

And one phone number.

* * *

 _ **Just to let you guys know, there will be quite a few more updates in store for you since I've opened drabble requests on Tumblr. That said, I will really, truly appreciate if you guys could take the time to review and let me know what you think; what you like, what you don't, what you'd like to see, anything. I love hearing from you guys!**_

 _ **Special thank yous to AdrienZviaguine, Lyonsgirl, NaluhasNashi, Martyn, Mehkitty, Juliastes** (ooh errors noted! Thank you! :D) **, Princess Mia and everyone else who favourited and followed! :D**_


	8. Team Natsu and The Draco Stardress

_**Pairing: Nalu**_

 _ **Characters: Lucy Heartfilia,** **Natsu Dragneel, Happy, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster**_

 _ **Genre: Romance, Fluff**_

 _ **Rating: K**_

 _ **Summary: The Draco Stardress has the whole team's approval, though one particular compliment stands out in Lucy's mind.**_

 _ **Request: 'NaLu and the potential Draco Stardress for the writing meme?' (on Tumblr)**_

* * *

"Please Luce, pleeeeeease!"

"Yeah Lushii, come on!"

Lucy fought the urge to roll her eyes, and failed. Though she couldn't say she was entirely upset with the attention.

Her best friends had kept this up ever since their last mission, an excellent execution of a very dramatic reveal ensuring none of Team Natsu missed _it_. So much so that it was Lucy who finally defeated the low ranking demon all on her own, while the rest of the team recovered from their surprise.

Natsu had been particularly proud once they had.

Then again, it was her _Draco_ Stardress after all.

And though Lucy had anticipated some level of excitement, especially from the dragon slayer, this was far more than she had bargained for.

Since the mission, which was over four days ago, he has been pestering her to don the Stardress almost as often as he asked someone around him to fight him.

Which was _very_ often.

Even now, as they camped within a forest, en-route their next mission, Natsu and Happy had been whining for a while now, and with Gray and Erza being out patrolling, there was no one to take Lucy's side in getting them to hush up.

"Fine," she finally relented, slightly annoyed but also secretly pleased.

She pulled out the key and called forth the dress, closing her eyes as she was bathed in bright light from the Celestial Plane, and felt her Stardress materialise over her bare skin.

The light dissipated just as soon as it had come, and there stood Lucy, a vision in gold.

She had on dark armour, covered in golden chainmail, together making up a fitting bodice and a modest skirt. Her arms were decorated with scale like protective jewellery, that ended at removable razor sharp claws that sat on her fingers, while boots of similar scaly design protected her shin, calves and feet.

Over her head was a band, that pulled back her bangs and were shaped like small wings behind each ear, while the rest of Lucy's blond hair was pulled into a beat braid that spilled over a shoulder, held together by a dragon shaped band at the end.

Personally, she adored the celestial-warrior look, as well as the raw power she could feel her dragon spirit lending to her.

It was a shame she couldn't eat or roar starlight like regular dragon-magic users, though.

Once ready, she struck a pose, and was then suddenly at a loss of what to do. It being the end of a very long day meant demonstrations were out of question, so…

"What now, Natsu?" she asked, turning to the dragon slayer.

Who seemed to be in a daze, and had a very peculiar expression on.

Now Lucy was used to lingering stares of all kinds, some so lewd they seemed to disrobe her with every passing second - an occupational hazard with her beauty and taste in fashion.

But the way his eyes were currently roving over her form sent a chill down her spine that had her wanting him to _not_ stop. His eyes were darker than usual with a myriad of intense emotions, and what little of it Lucy could identify were enough to have her breathing stuttering to a halt.

Pride.

 _Awe._

He was looking at her like she was a force to be reckoned with, but that was definitely not all.

He was looking at her like she was -

"Beautiful," he breathed; not noticing having spoken.

"W-what?" Lucy choked out, turning a lovely rose.

This time Natsu was deliberate. "You look beautiful, Luce!" he grinned happily at her.

It was Lucy's turn to have her lips sealed shut. Natsu had never complimented her over something she wore. He didn't seem to ever notice and that had never bothered her, but this…

"Thanks Natsu," she smiled shyly, surprised by how abashed she was feeling.

…she definitely wanted happening more.

Predictably Happy was already sniggering behind his paws, "You guys - "

"Oh Lucy," came Erza's excited voice mercifully cutting off Happy's incoming taunt. "I see you finally gave in to their requests. If you don't mind, may I inspect your armour?"

"Um, o-okay," Lucy acquiesced, though the red-head had already begun her 360° visual sweep of her attire, every now again murmuring something along the lines of good design or excellent quality.

"That really does look good on you, Lucy," complimented Gray nowhere near in the kind of tearing hurry the Titania had been to reach her. "All fierce and badass, like some Dragon Queen or something."

Lucy turned a darker pink, and was about to thank Gray when she was interrupted by a loud harrumph.

"Tch, she's no Dragon Queen," Natsu commented offhandedly.

Lucy was surprised to find herself feeling genuinely hurt, the intensity of it wiping off any colour that remained on her face.

"And what was THAT supposed to mean, Natsu?" demanded a rather pissed-sounding Erza, angry on Lucy's behalf.

"I'm just sayin'," Natsu continued in the same laid back tone, not seeming to have registered the threat in Erza's tone. "She's no Dragon Queen. She's a dragon princess."

"A princess?" wondered Lucy out loud, not sure what to make of that statement.

"Yeah," said Natsu, "Igneel is the King of Dragons and I'm his son, so that makes me a prince. So you're a princess."

"Pfft," scoffed Gray while Lucy only blinked, her cheeks seeming to have rediscovered their blush, "what's that got to do with anything?"

"Of course it does!" Natsu argued, put off by Gray's comment. "Every prince has one, even I know that. Lucy's my partner, so that makes her my princess!"

"That makes no sense!" yelled Gray.

"Yeah? Well your face makes no sense either!" retorted Natsu.

In the meanwhile, Lucy had turned beet red, Erza turning a bright pink herself, while Happy simply sniggered. The two boys' argument soon grew into a full-fledged fist fight.

Which soon was stopped.

Erza style.

And before they knew it, dinner was done and they had all tucked into their respective sleeping bags.

Lucy, however, was very much in deep thought.

Finally after a bit of pondering, she carefully glanced over her shoulder, at the dragon slayer sprawled across his travel futon, most of his self now on the ground, snoring loudly.

Lucy stifled a giggle at the sight, lest she woke someone up, and turned back around, getting comfy and welcoming the sleepiness that now made itself known to her.

In time, she fell asleep with a smile, a final thought putting it there.

She didn't really mind being his dragon princess.

* * *

 ** _Question: Nalu Fluff or angst next time?_**

 ** _Special thanks to the Guest, MissyPlatina, NaluhasNashi, Anniethorbo and FireDragonPhia for your reviews and as well as to everyone who favourited and followed! :D_**


	9. Her Decision

_**Characters: Lucy Heartfilia,** **Natsu Dragneel,**_ _**Happy, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, The Celestial Spirit King**_

 _ **Genre, warning: Angst**_

 _ **Rating: K**_

 _ **Summary: It was a decision that hurt, but not one she regretted.**_

 _ **Request: '...could you maybe write Lucy having to choose between Natsu and her keys in a life or death situation?'**_

* * *

Lucy woke up from her deep mediation, feeling the eyes of the two onlookers she wasn't yet looking at.

Instead she cradled her keys to her chest, tears flowing freely as she whispered her apologies to them, before standing up and squaring her shoulders, eyes resolute even in that moment of crisis.

"Lushiiii," Happy called softly, hugging her leg, "please say you found a way to save him?"

She looked down at his big watery eyes, her heart squeezing painfully at the sight. "I have," she breathed. "The Spirit King told me."

"Lucy don't."

She peeled her eyes away from the exceed to the ice mage who had just spoken.

"I don't know what you've planned," he said his voice clear as it echoed in the infirmary room. "But whatever it is, it can't be good. He's far too gone for you to save him now."

"No," she said quietly, stepping around him to reach the prone form of her best friend. "No, he isn't."

Gray held her wrist, stilling her advance. "Please," he begged, his voice cracking, "Please, Lucy. I can't lose another - "

He was cut off as Lucy pulled her hand away and walked to Natsu's bedside, ignoring her teammate breaking down.

She was thankful that there was no one else in the room; she didn't know if she could take all of them pleading in the same manner, one was painful enough.

Silently, she lay down her gold keys, five on each side of the dragon slayer, before moving to straddle his plagued body.

Doing as she was told, she began reciting the ancient spell, Happy and Gray ceasing all movement as they watched her keys rise and float around her.

As Lucy continued chanting, she and her keys began to emit and ethereal glow - a beautiful sight only marred by the never ending stream of her tears.

Finally she moved, as if in a trance, bringing her face closer and closer to Natsu's, her keys dropping to the floor just as her lips met his.

And for a second nothing happened.

That is, until Natsu's body began to glow in the same manner, even as Lucy continued breathing life into his corrupted body, purifying it with her light.

Erza, startled by the sudden brightness visible even from the corridor outside, ran indoors with yell ready on her lips, which died as she took in the sight before her.

It wasn't long before the light died and Lucy collapsed, falling off the bed in a heap.

Erza ran to her, lifting her up to find her alarmingly pale. She looked up to where Gray and Happy had now ran over to Natsu who was visibly better, all signs of cursed flesh gone, colour having returned to his now peacefully slumbering face.

A welcome sight after days of seeing the same twisted in pain.

Erza breathed a sigh of relief, turning to congratulate a still unconscious Lucy, only to find her even more pale than before.

Titania's heart lurched into painful overdrive as she realised she wasn't pale, but disappearing, vanishing from right within her arms.

She frantically called to Gray, to Happy, to anyone in the guild who could help, but no one came in time.

For she was gone.

And, after a heartbeat, Erza wondering why she was seated on the floor, with tears in her eyes and why her throat felt so hoarse.

She stood up and glanced at Natsu smiling at him looking well again.

She then turned to a similarly puzzled, but happy seeming Happy and Gray.

Erza did have a vague feeling she was forgetting something, but that moment passed soon.

"We should celebrate defeating E.N.D when he wakes up," she said pride lacing her voice.

The other two agreed.

"Hey Erza," came Happy's confused voice a while later, "what are these key-like things lying around?"

Following his line of sight, Erza noticed was the exceed right.

"They look like gate keys, judging from the magic inside," Gray commented observing the one he had just picked up. "Look, this one has Leo's sign on it."

"It seems so," Erza concurred. "But what are they doing here?"

"Beats me," Gray shrugged. "Let's hand them to the Master when he comes back, he'll know what to do with them. Give them to that Saber girl maybe?"

Erza agreed and they collected the keys, before they each took their seat at Natsu's bedside, not able to shake the feeling they were still missing something. Something huge.

Observing all of this across in a different dimension was the Celestial Spirit King, his heart aching at all that he saw.

"You were given the choice between the boy or the keys to save. Why does it surprise me not that you chose to save both, old friend?" he mused, tears falling from his eyes for the first time in centuries.

"You paid with a price even the Dark Mage was not able to pay. One that was so steep, but none of those you love would ever know, save this old piece of star dust. It is for the best, one would suppose," he sighed finally, turning away from the sight, "the price of your entire existence is a painful one to pay after all."


	10. Who does one kiss?

_**Characters: Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel,**_ _**Rogue Cheney**_

 _ **Genre: Modern AU, Fluff, Timelapse**_

 _ **Rating: K**_

 _ **Summary: Where r**_ ** _eminiscing about their pasts together opens new possibilities for their future._**

 _ **Request: '** **Childhood memories bring a confess NaLu** **'**_

 _ **Notes: Yooo double update! The requests for angst and fluff were pretty much even (not including two requests for flangst that really got me thinking), so why not?**_

 _ **Also hype because we've hit 50+ reviews and favourites! You guys are awesome! :D**_

* * *

Shoes off and now comfortably reclined on the wooden roof, Lucy gazed upon the stars a content smile on her face. What a perfect end to her day.

The reunion was every bit funny and wild as their college days had been - just as loud, just as colourful. Then again it had only been five years. Five years that had seen her friends all go their separate ways, making a name for themselves, slowly but surely. They had promised to keep in touch every day, but somehow everybody managed to fail to do so. Okay, not _every_ body.

"Hey there."

 _'Think of the devil,'_ Lucy mused, turning to the one constant in her turbulent life.

Natsu Dragneel made himself comfortable, lying down next to her and Lucy couldn't help the barrage of flashbacks the action induced.

How many countless nights had they spent on the roof of her old treehouse gazing at the stars like this? More than she could count. Starting at the age of seven and doing so all the way up to college did allow for that figure to blur.

"Hi," she sighed redirecting her eyes back to the glistening jewels in the sky.

They stayed that way in comfortable silence for a while.

"Hey Natsu?" Lucy perked up.

"Yeah?"

"What happened to Fire Lollipops?" Lucy sulked.

Natsu burst out laughing. "I don't know," he chortled, amused, "I think they stopped makin' 'em."

"Well that sucks."

"Yeah," he turned to look at Lucy his gaze clouded with nostalgia. "It does."

* * *

Seven year old Lucy ran around her yard, keeping her Fire Lolly safe from the new kid next door who was chasing her, claiming rights over the spicy-sweet treat.

"Natsu," came Igneel's voice from the kitchen window, "stop bothering Lucy. I gave that one to her, and you've already had two today."

"But Daaaaaad," he whined even as he stopped chasing her.

"No buts Natsu." Igneel's voice faded as he walked further indoors.

Natsu kicked at the ground, crossing his arms sourly with a huff and a wearing a nice, big pout.

Lucy stepped closer to him, watching for a moment, before moving even closer and placing a dainty peck on Natsu's pouting lips.

"What was that?" Natsu asked curiously when she pulled back, petulance all gone.

"A kiss," Lucy replied simply.

"What'd ya do that for?"

"Mama does that when Papa makes that face so that he smiles," Lucy shrugged before offering the treat. "You can have it. Just don't ruin your appetite."

"That's impossible," Natsu grinned, candy in hand and kiss forgotten.

* * *

"Remember when you _kissed_ me Luce," Natsu teased, a big boy of ten years now.

Lucy turned bright red ignoring the boy. She had been seven. _Seven._ How would she have known?

Thank goodness her Mom told her that very night what kisses are for.

"Sooo, can I get one now," Natsu teased.

"No. You only kiss the one you love. You know that Natsu," Lucy responded, not meeting his eye.

Natsu chuckled. Kisses didn't matter. Bothering her was so much fun.

* * *

By the time they were fourteen, it had long since turned into a running gag, but not something Natsu used too often either.

Usually it was to cheer her up. Sometimes it was to make him feel better.

They had both had an extremely rough year before, after all. Losing Igneel and Layla had left its mark on both of them.

Natsu now had old man Makarov move in with him to take care of him, so things weren't all bad, even if he wasn't as warm as Igneel had been.

Lucy's father on the other hand, coped by becoming ultra-focused on his job leading to both father and daughter sharing a very rocky relationship since the accident.

So it really was a good thing Natsu and Lucy had each other, and neither of them was ever ungrateful for it.

One such bad night, she snuck into his room, needing a shoulder to cry on.

He held her, not able to hold back his own tears seeing her in such pain. They cried together till they could no more, and decided to watch some late night movie to help their moods before she had to return.

Natsu noticed that the movie wasn't really helping.

"Lucy.." he called, mischief lacing his voice. "Can I get a kiss?"

Lucy snorted. "No Natsu," she replied in the same sing-song way. "You only kiss the one you love."

"How about I tickle you then?"

"That's oka- _what_?"

Lucy's protest never came. Natsu had already leaped onto her and begun tickling her sadness away.

* * *

Sixteen year old Natsu stood dazed, not fully comprehending what he saw.

There outside the park stood Lucy, dressed cute in a green knee length dress, her hair not bound by any pin or ribbon, swaying gently in the breeze.

She was beautiful.

But she was not alone.

With her was a boy, slightly taller than her, with dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. His hands were cupping her pink face, his crimson eyes softly sealing shut, as his lips descended upon hers.

And they didn't part for a while.

 _'You only kiss the one you love.'_

Natsu turned around, finally recognising his own feelings though far too late.

He never asked for a kiss again.

* * *

And here they were - supposed adults now - right back at square one.

"Hey Luce," Natsu said propping himself on an elbow to see her face, grinning lopsidedly. "Can I get a kiss?"

Lucy simply blinked at first. Then she giggled and finally laughed happily, before making a show of rolling her eyes, smirk still in place. "Natsu, you only kiss the one you love."

"I know."

Brown eyes snapped to his onyx ones, wide and searching.

Only to find them absolutely sincere, their dark depths promising everything words could do no justice to at that moment.

Still looking rather lost, Lucy let her gaze drop to his mouth. As though being pulled by a magnet, she lifted her head so her lips could meet his.

The kiss was soft, sweet. Natsu cradled her head with his palm, gently guiding it to rest comfortably back on the roof, the whole time moving his lips lovingly over hers.

When they parted, they painted matching images of flushed joy.

Lucy curled her fingers in his hair and pulled him back down for a hug.

"It's about damn time," she breathed softly into his ear.

Natsu grinned before wrapping her arms around her, nuzzling his face into her neck.

Fifteen years, and he finally got to return his first kiss.

And he couldn't wait for the many more to come.

* * *

 _ **Your thoughts, as always, mean a lot!**_

 _ **Special thanks to Yuyui Hime, MehKitty, thebooknerdgeek, Lyonsgirl, IndigoWolfie, BloodRedRubies, FireDragonPhia, Juliastes, Anniethorbo (#50! :D), NaluhasNashi and PhiaFairy for your reviews and to everyone who favourited and followed! :D**_


	11. Nashi Meets Lipstick

_**Characters: Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel,**_ **_Nashi_**

 _ **Genre: Family, fluff**_

 _ **Rating: K**_

 _ **Summary: Where Lucy doesn't mind her expensive make-up being ruined**_

 _ **Request: '** **For a good prompt take 200kg of pure cuteness, 70 L of star and fire, and one whole little Nashi being cute with her father and mother.** **'**_

 _ **Notes: This request was more creative than the drabble, methinks.**_

* * *

Lucy stepped inside her home, beyond tired after the day long preparations for Erza's upcoming baby shower.

' _You'd think it'd be easier the second time around,'_ she groaned internally.

She could hear her husband in the kitchen - presumably doing the dishes - and called out a greeting to him before making a beeline towards the bedroom, ready to plonk onto its softness and escape consciousness even if only for a few blissful minutes.

She began shucking her coat and shoes off while walking, not wanting to spare a moment before lying down and feeling her back do _the thing_ it did each time she rested after a long day.

Walking into the room however, Lucy froze, gawking at the sight before her.

Her daughter, a big girl of one whole year, was standing on the stool in front of the dresser, leaning onto it and avidly observing her reflection.

And quite a reflection it was too.

Sensing her mother, li'l Nashi turned and beamed at her, her face covered with cherry red lipstick marks that ran all over her lips, nose, chin and both cheeks.

"Ma!" she called happily.

Lucy simply stared for a moment, before giggling at the extremely cute picture her daughter painted. She scooped her up into her arms, twirling her around and peppering her neck with little kisses, relishing the gurgling sounds of happiness she made.

"Quite the make up artist you turned out to be," she grinned at her finally, pausing to inspect her face once more.

Nashi blew a happy, drooly raspberry in response.

"Don't I get to dance too?" came her husband's voice.

Lucy turned to find the love of her life leaning onto the doorway dressed in a tee and shorts, smiling contently at what he was seeing.

With lipstick smeared all over his face as well.

"Natsu!" Lucy tried reprimanding, "How did it reach _your_ face?"

He simply shrugged, walking towards his girls. "Nashi decided I would look even cooler with make up."

"And so you _let_ her ruin my favourite one?"

Natsu simply grinned, knowing it didn't really bother her.

And, much to Lucy's chagrin, he was right. She couldn't help but find the two too adorable to be mad at.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Natsu began leaning closer to her. Instinctively, Lucy puckered up for the kiss…

…only to feel Natsu rubbing his cheek onto hers.

"What're you doing?" Lucy laughed, feeling Natsu's arm wrap securely around her and their baby.

"You were left out," he stated simply.

Lucy stiffened, before pulling away and running to the mirror, groaning at the alarming red smudges her right cheek now displayed.

Nashi seemed to agree with her father, because she promptly began to paint Lucy's left one with the lipstick she hadn't yet let go off.

And as much as Lucy knew she should technically be protesting just then, she found that didn't even want to.

All she felt instead was the loving warmth only these two could give her.

"Natsu?"

"Mmm?"

"Get the camrima."

The rest of the day was spent in a photoshoot of the self-made-up Nashi, that soon descended into a chaotic family selfie session.

Her expensive lipstick may have been ruined, but she knew that the memories they made that day were priceless - ones would last them their entire lifetimes.

Years later, those photos still decorated the walls of the Heartfilia residence, right beside a newer set with four haphazardly painted, grinning faces.

Even if only three were visible, Natsu and both his daughters were certain Lucy was there, smiling along with her family in every single one.

* * *

 _ **Heehee.**_

 _ **Happy Natsu Day to you awesome folks!**_

 _ **Special thanks to Lyonsgirl, Guest, Juliastes, FireDragonPhia (twice! :D), MehKitty, Anniethorbo and Dark Shinging Light (also twice) for your lovely reviews and to everyone who favourited and followed!**_

 _ **Question: How many of you all have caught up to the manga?**_


	12. That which was overdue

_**Characters: Lucy Heartfilia, Gajeel Redfox, Team Natsu + Juvia**_

 _ **Ships: Gajevy, implied Nalu**_

 _ **Genre: Friendship, Romance**_

 _ **Rating: K**_

 ** _Warnings: Spoilers for the manga, chapter 488 and onwards!_**

 _ **Summary: Where Gajeel is panicking and seeks Lucy's help.**_

 _ **Request: '** **If your still accepting drabble requests, do you mind doing brotp Gajeel and Lucy? Can be nalu plus gajevy related. Just love brotps.**_.. _ **.** **'**_

 _ **Notes: I do think the fandom sometimes need to appreciate friendships more - and not when using them as an excuse to bash other people's ships. Ship and let ship yo.**_

* * *

"Is that Tenroujima?" Lucy exclaimed. Rather redundantly too, seeing as it really was the one-of-a-kind island looming in front of them.

The entirety of team Natsu (along with Juvia) gawked at the sight, just as a big black blur emerged from it's general direction hurtling towards them.

They had been hardly any time to brace themselves before the blur sped past the group.

Taking Lucy with it.

"LUCY!" Gray yelled, moving to chase after them when he was held back by a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Relax, that was just metal-head," said Natsu as Gray turned to look at him quizzically, deadpanning in the direction his guildmates had gone in.

Gray nodded. Though neither mage took their suspicious eyes off of where the two were now standing at a distance.

Meanwhile, Gajeel was gingerly putting Lucy back onto her feet.

"Gajeel!" she yelled, forcing the dragon slayer to cover his ears, "We're supposed to be headed to the guild!"

"I know," he said pulling her along, allowing them to walk parallel to the rest of the group, close enough to not lose sight of them but far enough to keep their conversation private.

"I said stupid things to the Shrimp," he grumbled, having a tough time actually opening up.

But she did know the Shrimp best.

Lucy was instantly interested. "Like what?"

And Gajeel narrated the whole incident to her, sparing as many embarrassing details as possible.

Not realising that Lucy had long since stopped walking alongside him.

When he did, Gajeel turned to her. "What's -

"She thinks you're dead…" her voice shook.

Gajeel's eyes widened at the truth of her words.

"No, no, no, no, this is all kinds of wrong," Lucy murmured under her breath, as she began tearing up.

But it was loud and clear to Gajeel, whose heart had now plummeted to his stomach - suddenly remembering in all too graphic detail her tears, her voice, her screaming his name and her determination to save him even at the cost of her own life.

"That's like if I thought Na…" Lucy shook her head furiously, getting rid of her own morbid thoughts and began wiping her tears with equal gusto. "We need to get you to her as soon as possible! She'd also be heading to the guild, so let's get a move on!"

Gajeel was already two steps ahead, having picked up pace. Bunny girl was right, the Shrimp would be really upset right now and it was all his fault.

"And Gajeel?" Lucy's voice interrupted his thoughts, strained by her panting to keep up with him. "You didn't say anything that would upset her."

Gajeel turned wide wide eyes to look at her, only to see her offering him a small, honest smile despite her watery eyes.

He paused in his running.

Lucy did too, wondering what was wrong.

Gajeel set his sight on his feet, knowing that this had been long overdue. But better late than never, especially if he aimed to be someone worthy of the Shrimp.

"I-I'm sorry," he said.

"It wasn't your fault, let's get to the guild -"

"No," he said, squeezing his eyes against another set of haunting memories, self-loathing raising it's ugly head once more. _'How had I_ _ **enjoyed**_ _that?'_

His voice corrected her gruffly, "For Phantom, and for everything I did."

Gajeel didn't have the confidence to look at her anymore, and so was surprised to feel a gentle hand resting on his arm.

"You were forgiven a long time ago, Gajeel."

"I shouldn't have been," he ground out, clenching his teeth.

"Alright," Lucy said after a few moments, "then earn it. You'll be forgiven under one condition."

This forced Gajeel to look at her, his unsure eyes meeting her warm auburn ones.

"Keep my best friend happy, okay?"

Gajeel's eyes widened once more, as he was bombarded with memories of the little bookworm - her smile, her laughter, her curling into him, her reading out stories to him, her strength, her resilience, her kindness, her beauty.

 _Her._

His heart swelling with the love he had for Levy, Gajeel met Lucy's eyes once more, this time shining with his resolution.

"I promise."

And it was one he strove to keep for the rest of his life.

* * *

 _"Thanks Lucy," he said honestly as they began picking up pace once more._

 _Lucy only giggled, not missing his use of her name. "Awww, Levy's right, you really are a big softie underneath all that metal."_

 _"The heck? I'm an_ _ **iron**_ _ **dragon slayer**_ _! I don't_ do _soft."_

 _"Suuuure, you don't."_

* * *

 _ **:D**_

 _ **As always, special thanks to Juliastes** (heehee, you did ask for it) **, aoutre** (for all your reviews :D) **, missbehavin, FireDragonPhia and Anniethorbo along with everyone else who favourited and followed! :D**_


	13. Dogfights

_**Yoo long time no see you guys! I'm bringing Annalogia to you today, but to those of you who want more Nalu let me offer you my current (also first) ongoing multichapter called 'Rewind', especially if the idea of Natsu and Lucy meeting the younger versions of each other is a concept that interests you! :D**_

* * *

 _ **Pairing: Annalogia**_

 _ **Characters: Anna Heartfilia, Acnologia**_

 _ **Genre: Military AU, Angst and** **Romance**_

 _ **Rating: K**_

 _ **Summary: Traitors deserve what they get. That was a lesson learnt the hard way.**_

 _ **Request: '...h** **ow about (angsty) Military AU with the ship I fell in love with thanks to you - Annalogia? ^_^'**_

* * *

Anna grit her teeth as she pulled another evasive manoeuvre, her fighter jet elegantly weaving through the clouds and the wind and mach speeds, a stark contrast to her state of mind as she fought for the upper hand over the plane currently tailing her.

Dogfights were extremely stressful all on their own, but what made this particular one even worse, was knowing who was sitting in the cockpit of the jet behind her, trying so hard to gun her down.

 _'Does he even know it's me?'_ a small part of her wondered, as she pulled into a sharp vertical climb.

She could almost feel his eyes boring into her, and she looked over her shoulder. And for one fragment of a second, time slowed down to a halt.

It was as if nothing else existed.

Just them.

Finally meeting those hard azure eyes, her heart dropped to her stomach and she could tell clear as day.

 _'He knows.'_

And then Acnologia attacked.

Recovering not a moment too soon, Anna rolled her plane away, narrowly avoiding the missiles, and turned back to horizon level, now successfully tailing his jet. She noted with a lurch of her heart how the national colours on it so different from the ones on hers.

Gulping, she buried all her lifelong memories of him.

Memories of lying on the grass on warm spring afternoons, sharing stories of pets and of playing in the snow or by the seaside. Memories of holding each other close and lending each other strength in times of fear or pain. Of whispered confessions and first kisses. Of innocent love and sinful pleasure.

Of him and her.

She flipped the cover over of the switch, taking a breath as deep as those few moments would allow, not even noticing the tear that threatened to roll down her cheek.

 _'A traitor deserves what they get,'_ she remembered once again.

And, bracing herself - knowing all too well this would never _ever_ leave her - she pushed the button, launching the heat-seeking missiles at him.

Anna watched in silent anguish as they met their mark and his jet burst into flames, crashing hard and fast onto the farmland below. She watched long after the small mushroom cloud that was a result of his forced descent vanished - leaving in its wake the burnt, mangled remains of what had just soaring in the heavens with her.

Not once did she see the parachute she was hoping to catch a glimpse of. And with that knowledge any hope of him having survived died as well.

Choking, she peeled her watery eyes away from the sight, reporting the successful execution of her task to the ground staff and heading back to base.

 _'A traitor deserves what they get,'_ she chanted to herself over and over again, the weight in her heart only increasing with each repetition.

She absently wondered what the rest of her squadron would feel, knowing they had had a double-crosser in their midst.

 _'It had to be done,'_ she told herself again, though not entirely buying it.

Through her now streaming tears, she chuckled dryly at the irony of it all.

The spy couldn't even trust her own words anymore.

* * *

 _ **Ahh annalogia :')**_

 _ **Special thanks to NaluhasNashi, Mtyn, FireDragonPhia and Anniethorbo for your reviews and and everyone who favourited and followed! :D**_


	14. Inspiration

_**Pairing: Nalu**_

 _ **Genre: Fluff, flashbacks, Lucy appreciation**_

 _ **R**_ _ **ating: K**_

 _ **Summary: About how Lucy inspires the best in Natsu.**_

 _ **Request:** **'** **Ouuu if you're still taking drabble requests, can I request one where Natsu watches Lucy's relationships with guild members and other people and his thoughts on it. In canon I feel like by watching her, he became more empathetic to others.'**_

* * *

"Lucy wouldn't like this."

Happy's innocent comment came crashing down on Natsu freezing him right in the middle of a punch intended to land on the bastard who had just been trash talking her.

Now, having dragon slayer hearing did mean ensuring the discipline of being able to tune out irrelevant stuff - which tended to include most things he could hear - and it was something he was now good at. But these particular comments weren't ones he could take lightly.

Especially not with the mood he'd been in lately.

 _"Eye candy, that's all she is. Everyone knows celestial mages are weak as hell, why else would she be in that team? That twelve year old could fight better."_

That had been what landed him, Happy and this sorry excuse for a human being in the alley outside the bar they had been passing by, the guy now sporting a well earned black eye.

"He did apologise, Natsu," Happy continued, his voice quiet but not any less piercing in the silence.

Growling, he lifted the asshole by the scruff of his neck so he was looking at him eye to eye. "You're lucky Lucy is as awesome as she is, punk."

He then proceeded to unceremoniously drop the guy in a corner before stomping to his cottage.

Once inside, he angrily kicked off his boots and shoved off his vest and gruffly wished Happy goodnight before hopping into his hammock.

 _'How does she do this?'_ he wondered, sleep too far out of reach at the moment.

Natsu wasn't one to find it hard to forgive people, mostly because he was too busy to keep a grudge. Lucy on the other hand…she was a thinker. And yet she had a heart big enough to think of and worry about people who had been far less than nice to her.

Natsu shut his eyes, memories of her coming unbidden, but hardly unwanted.

* * *

"H-hey Natsu?"

"Hmmm?" He answered not bothering to pause his decimation of the roast boar he was enjoying.

"Do _you_ think I'm a spoiled princess?"

" _That's_ still bothering you?"

Lucy nodded slowly.

"Lucy, it's been hours since we left her store! And that old lady doesn't even know where you're from or what you've been through."

"Mmm, you're right. I just…"

"No, you're cool. Don't let that cranky old hag's words get you down."

Two days later she would spend an entire post-mission free day helping the lady move her stuff into her new shop when noone else would.

* * *

Weeks after defeating Phantom, and Gajeel had still been sulking in one corner. He refused to join any of the guild brawls no matter how much Natsu goaded him, and with Juvia somewhere stalking Gray, he clearly had no company.

Natsu was about to walk up and instigate another fight when he saw Lucy timidly make her way to him.

He immediately noted how pale she was looking and the slight hunch in her form that wasn't usually there - as if she was curling in on herself for protection.

As if she was scared.

Oh.

 _Gajeel_.

He watched as she offered the metal head a very Lucy smile, placing before him a drink she recommended, Natsu deciding to not interrupt whatever she was trying to do, but not taking his eyes off the scene just in case.

She didn't chat much, clearly awkward and more than a little tense, Gajeel's stoic demeanour not helping matters.

He was about to walk over and offer some support when she gingerly stood up to walk away, seemingly having had enough.

Though she did stop to say one thing. And despite the distance and how softly she spoke, Natsu heard it clear as day, his own expression mimicking that of the iron dragon slayer.

Surprise. Awe.

 _"Just so you know, nobody holds anything against you Gajeel, least of all me. So don't hesitate to make friends, okay?"_

* * *

Natsu sat pouting into his pasta, lamenting over how he couldn't pop over at Lucy's that night.

An "All-Girl sleepover" apparently.

Tch.

Lucy, Erza, Mira, Cana and Levy were all enthusiastically discussing everything from games to food to drinks and Natsu began seriously contemplating barging in and hijacking the night.

Then again, she did seem so excited…

"Juvia, you want to join too?"

Natsu looked up, surprised.

Juvia? Why would she invite Juvia? Wasn't she _just_ cribbing out how the woman kept accusing her of being a "love-rival"? Even he could note how that could get really old really soon. Also, Lucy and Frozen-butt? Pfft. So why -

"You would invite Juvia?" the water mage answered almost hopefully. Natsu immediately felt guilty for his thoughts.

"Of course!" Lucy grinned. "You're one of us! And it's girls' night!"

Natsu couldn't recall ever seeing Juvia smile that way and not have it directed at Gray.

Then again, it was at Lucythis time, and that sort of did make sense.

* * *

It had been a bit of a struggle, but seeing the Giants of the village unfrozen, free and so happy did lovely things to Natsu.

Somehow happy families did tend to do that to him.

Maybe that would be him and Igneel someday?

And as he saw Flare happily reunite with her family, his sight unconsciously searched and landed on Lucy, only to find her tearing up. He marvelled over how she was feeling so strongly for someone who had hurt her so bad in the past.

But then she was emotional like that. He clearly remembered watching her tear up over Lisanna reuniting with Mira and Elfman too.

She was so weird.

In a way that only made him even more fond of her.

* * *

Natsu opened his eyes, the onyx orbs trained at the ceiling, but seeing so much more, his mood far calmer than it had been when he had come home.

He remembered Lucy after having saved Loke - tired, slightly battered, but proudly holding his key. It was only months later that he overheard Loke telling Gray the lengths to which she had gone to save him.

He saw how all her spirits celebrated their key-holder, even the demon-fish-lady being genuinely concerned when she was not okay.

He saw how she took care of Happy that one night he hadn't been well.

He saw her help random passers-by, play with lonely kids, and read to kids from Cana's orphanage in her free time.

He saw her for what she was, so much more than she saw herself.

She was kind, selfless, brave, loving, caring..

"Y'know what Happy?" Natsu called, aware his furry friend was still very much awake.

"Yeah?"

"Lucy makes me wanna be a better person."

Happy smiled into his pillow knowingly. "Aye."

Natsu grinned, finally closing his eyes and allowing sleep to inch closer onto his consciousness.

And he would ensure that he would be a person deserving of calling her his best friend.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading! Just wanted to let you guys know that the amazing taleen777 on Tumblr created this wonderful aesthetic for Lucy's Draco Stardress based on drabble #8 (Team Natsu and the Draco Stardress) that you can find here (take off the spaces): taleen777 .tumblr post /146065836000 /i - was- inspired - by - magerains - fantastic - drabble**_

 _ **Do take a look! :D**_

 _ **Also, to those who missed it in the last update, I'm also currently posting a little Nalu fluffy/angsty multi-chapter called 'Rewind', about Natsu and Lucy meeting each other's kiddy selves, and you can find the same on my profile. I have already seen some of you super awesome folks there (don't you think that I'm not grinning like an idiot when I read your usernames in the notification mails! :D) and would love hear from the more shier ones among you all as well! ^^**_

 _ **As always, thank yous to DarkDragoness97, Martyn** (I can't PM you, but thanks for your suggestion(s)! I would request a little time to come up with an idea of making it happen, so thank you in advance for your patience and support!) **and FireDragonPhia for your reviews and to everyone who favourited and followed.**_


	15. Natural Selection

_**Characters: Natsu Dragneel,** **Lucy Heartfilia,**_ _**Levy McGarden, Lisanna Strauss, Team Natsu**_

 _ **Genre: Romance**_

 _ **Rating: T (for adult themes)**_

 _ **Summary:** **Because "mating season" or not, Natsu had always known where his heart lay, and now with whom.**_

 _ **Request by Juliastes: '..** **I would like to request a NaLu mate story where instincts simply point Natsu to his mate, nothing more...'**_

 _ **Notes: Honestly, I have completely deviated and digressed from your request, and I truly apologise for that, but this was an idea that just wouldn't leave my head, tbh. I hope you like it anyway!**_

* * *

So, clearly, it was that time of year again.

Every year it came like clockwork, a few days before spring, and his senses would heighten - more than they apparently already were - and then focus on one particular female, with not so subtle nudges and winks about the different ways and possibilities of how to... _sample_ their bodies.

This year was Lisanna.

Unbidden, his eyes roamed to where she was standing behind the bar, helping Mira with breakfast.

He took in how much prettier she looked, how her dress hung attractively over her frame, how soft her snowy hair seemed and how much sweeter she smelled. It worked that she was in a particularly fertile point in time of her cycle too, he assumed.

The idea - as appealing as it could have been - only made him sigh deeply.

And he suddenly remembered Levy and all the questions she had had the year it was her that his senses sought.

Natsu snickered, wondering how Gajeel would have reacted had he been in the guild back then.

* * *

 _"M-me?" she squeaked._

 _"Mm-hmm," mumbled a sixteen year old Natsu around his first true love - food._

 _If he had been paying attention he would have seen how red she turned._

 _But he did notice how she was backing away._

 _"What's wrong?" he wondered out loud._

 _"W-w-well aren't you, you know, going to...d-do something about it?"_

 _Natsu swallowed, not entirely understanding where she was coming from. "Why should I?" he asked curiously._

 _"Um, don't you, you know, need to satisfy your, um, urges with that person? And not... entirely be in control all the time maybe?" she asked, as delicately as she could, still not having stopped in her attempts to put some distance between them._

 _Natsu ignored the very real pang of hurt the gesture caused. As if he would ever hurt anyone he called a friend._

 _He chose instead to laugh at her, much to her surprise. "What have you been reading?!" He guffawed and Levy stopped her slow inching away from him, her innate curiosity now firmly taking root._

 _"Look Levy," Natsu wheezed after the intense bout of laughter, "yes, my senses are zeroing in on you right now. But I'm no animal. I have a brain which knows I don't have feelings for you, and you don't for me, so I have no_ _ **real**_ _need at do anything about these "urges" like you call 'em, much less force you into anything. It's just a natural thing dragon slayers have to deal with."_

 _Levy blinked blankly and Natsu thought of ways to explain it further. "It only exists to keep us aware of possible partners, people we can eventually get together with and start a family. Like a marriage ad, but more from the inside. Kinda like how your system gets ready for a baby, but every year instead of every month. Unlike you though, ours will stop once we start having sex regularly."_

 _And to him,_ _while_ _it was obvious enough why this happened, he also felt it should have also have been equally obvious how easy it was to not act on those urges._

 _He could set his entire self on fire and not burn his clothes, for crying out loud! Control was his thing, when he bothered with it._

 _Levy reddened more at the analogy he had chosen, not having ever discussed menstrual cycles or sex with the dragon slayer. That said, she also felt much better after the explanation._

 _Which was, of course, immediately followed by a wave of guilt which Natsu recognised easily._

 _Levy was a fidgeter._

 _"Nah, don't worry about it," he said as she tried to push an apology out of her mouth while stepping closer towards him this time around._

 _"No, that was incredibly rude and ignorant of me, I'm sorry Natsu," she said in earnest._

 _Natsu smiled at that, she really was a nice person. "Like I said, don't worry."_

 _Levy nodded as she walked away._

 _"Oh and Levy?" Natsu called, and she looked over her shoulder in response. "Even actual dragons aren't_ _ **that**_ _horny this time of year."_

 _Levy blinked, before the degree of her faux-pas hit her and she smacked her face with a groan. "I'm so sorry Natsu!" she whined and he only chuckled, taking a little devious pleasure at the payback._

 _It was true though. Dragon Force, he was taught, was when he was closest to the dragon in him, and even then his core ideals and values would not change. And this was something as diluted as attraction, and he had far better things to do than think of girls when he didn't have to._

 _More pressing matters, like where Igneel currently was and why he vanished the way he did._

 _Besides_ , _he knew there would probably come a time when he found someone he wouldn't mind acting those urges on, and they'd be feelings much more than those brought about by his dragon hormones._

* * *

Natsu exhaled deeply once more, coming out of that reverie.

"You're sighing a lot," giggled Lisanna, leaning over from her side of the counter.

Even her voice sounded better than usual.

But Natsu knew that he didn't _want_ that with her. Lisanna was nice and an important friend, but he could never see himself _being himself_ around her. He was always aware of that part of her that always seemed to want more from him than he was, and he couldn't imagine really baring his heart to her, not like he would eventually want to with a partner anyway.

So as pretty and awesome and as good a friend and person as Lisanna was, Natsu never really wanted that something more from her. Not before her "death" and not after, even in his happiness when she returned from Edolas.

And at some level he'd always known that.

Lisanna tilted her head, still waiting for a response, and Natsu was just about to give one, when the guild doors opened and a very familiar "Good morning!" rang.

Natsu immediately turned to the source of the warm greeting, his entire self lighting up at the sight of her.

His teammate.

His best friend.

His partner.

 _Her._

"Mornin' Luce!" he called cheerily waving her over, and missing the passing look of hurt that crossed Lisanna's face.

Lucy giggled as she approached, waving a greeting at Lisanna who was now moving to tend another breakfast order. "You're up early," she said.

Ugh, he was! Stupid heightened senses brought with it a need to be up longer onthosedays. He couldn't wait for all this to blow over and let him nap again.

Ah, naps.

He absently wondered if Lucy knew about this "mating week" as Levy had once put it.

"Well it's good you are. We reeeeeally need to do on a job soon, my -"

"Rent money," he sang with her almost mockingly before grinning at her pout, downing the rest of his breakfast and walking with her towards the request board.

He casually draped a hand over her shoulders, pulling her a little closer, silently thrilled with how comfortable she had grown to the gesture.

Ever since his feelings made themselves known to him, Natsu actually enjoyed this time of year, particularly for what it did to his entire experience of even being anywhere near her.

He turned to look at her as she read through the listings on the board.

How her hair had him nearly _begging_ to thread his fingers through them, taunting him with their shine and with how they almost _knew_ he knew how silky they were.

How she looked even more beautiful that she usually did make up or not. (Natsu took it as a huge compliment that Lucy - the ever image and beauty conscious Lucy - wouldn't mind taking off her carefully applied make up around him).

How her smell - one he know associated with happiness and _home_ \- was so much stronger, so much sweeter, so _Lucy_ , especially since she had clearly come over right after her morning shower.

But all these were bonuses. What really made Lucy _Lucy_ was the things his nose or ears or eyes couldn't fleetingly detect.

It was how good a friend she was to him and Happy and the team, how she loved the guild just like he did, how no matter how much she grumbled and complained, the window to her room was always open and at least one fish always in her fridge.

It was how _nice_ a person she was - no matter who she was dealing with. How she seemed to inspire the best out of people, and how she herself would work so hard - consciously or not - to better herself (like she needed that).

How she accepted people for who they were, warts and all - even someone as potentially difficult as Natsu was.

And that was something he knew he couldn't ever take for granted, the way Lucy didn't mind how he was - messy, loud, invasive, attention seeking, destructive - in so many ways so different from the kind of person she typically was.

And yet she never asked for more from him.

Which made is even easier to fall for her like he did.

So while his instincts may bring new selections each year, he knew where his heart lay and with whom he would want to and enjoy acting on those desires with - should she let him.

Had she just said something?

"Huh?" he blurted.

And was then immediately distracted by a disarmingly cute rosy hue colouring her cheeks.

"I asked if there was something on my face," she asked, lithe fingers coming to touch her cheeks, inspecting for any anomaly. "You've been staring."

He was?

Made sense.

"You look good today," he said honestly watching with barely concealed amusement at how flustered she got.

Somehow Natsu's saying that usually seemed to have that effect, and he enjoyed that fact.

But it also made it very apparent that she wasn't ready to know his feelings just yet.

"I'm guessing your constipation cleared, huh?"

"NATSU!" she whisper-yelled, and he grinned at her obvious embarrassment. "I keep telling you can't discuss these things in public!"

Natsu laughed, secretly also happy over how she didn't mind him knowing.

He turned and picked out the first fun looking mission he could spot. "Here! Let's do this one."

Lucy read it and nodded, just as Gray and Erza entered the guild.

She ran up to them, informing them of the mission, just as Natsu called Happy away from Pantherlilly as they all left the guild, picked up their bags and headed towards the train station.

Natsu did his best to keep his thoughts of the transportation at bay until there was no other option.

And given his situation that was easier than usual, especially with Lucy walking beside him, being as close as she was.

He honestly didn't know if he would ever get to tell her how he feels, or if she would return the same even if he did.

What he did know was that she was extremely special to him, and that he didn't even entirely mind being "just" her best friend for the rest of his life, he was more than happy to do so.

But he also knew that if she ever gave him the chance, he would put in every effort to keep her happy and smiling, like she deserved to be.

What he probably didn't know was that he already did.

* * *

 _ **I've been in a Lucy appreciation mood by the looks of things.**_

 _ **Do let me know what you thought of this interpretation of the mating season trope!**_

 _ **As always, special thanks to Dark Shining Light (do check her works out to their pretty awesome!), FireDragonPhia, aoutre and the requester Juliastes for your reviews, and everyone else who favourited and followed! :D**_


	16. Out Of Breath

_**Characters: Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, Team Natsu,** **Porlyusica**_

 _ **Genre: Angst, fluff**_

 _ **Rating: K**_

 _ **Summary: Where fire, smoke and debris render Lucy breathless and Natsu blames himself.**_

 _ **Request: '** **I was wondering if perhaps you could write a one-shot about Lucy getting bronchitis due to the smoke from Natsu's flames and Natsu feels really bad.** **'**_

* * *

It had been the usual fun and games post a burn down.

There had been the typical yelling, some scolding and some cheeky laughter on his part (with some unspoken prayers of Erza being in a good mood) while everyone coughed and sneezed a bit as a result of the debris.

The usual.

That is, he realised, until Lucy's coughing wouldn't stop.

Long after they had been reprimanded by the city Mayor, the citizens and even some of the burglars and quite some time after being thrown out of the city, Lucy was still coughing.

"You alright there Lucy?" asked Gray, mildly concerned, rubbing her back in an attempt to help.

"Oh yeah," she said, her voice slightly raspy. "Probably got something stuck in there."

Natsu watched from over his shoulder, suddenly aware of how she seemed to be far more tired than she should have been, her posture hunched over, belying her fatigue.

And how her breathing was so audibly laboured.

A few minutes later, he began picking up an awful coarse whistling noise as well. Natsu felt his heart pang painfully when he realised the horrid sound was coming from Lucy's lungs.

She was wheezing.

Resting her hands on her waist, hunched over, she desperately pulled in air, having stopped any attempt at walking in favour of trying to catch her breath.

"Lucy!" Natsu called worriedly, running over to her side. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she wheezed out. "Just..just a bit breathless."

"It may be the smoke you inhaled," Erza voiced. "You were pretty close to the fallen building."

Lucy nodded weakly, not able to reply and Natsu felt an overwhelming wave of guilt.

He caused this.

Suddenly memories of an exasperated Lucy scolding him for setting buildings on fire wasn't funny anymore.

Shaking his head, he below her offering his back.

"Hop on, it'll be easier."

Lucy limply draped herself on his back, allowing him to carry her.

With the new proximity, her laboured breathing was even more audible, each incident of the sound driving new barbs of hurt and guilt straight through him.

Wendy was with Porlyusica and Happy had stayed back with her and Carla. He had rejected the use of the magic-fuelled automobile and so now the fastest way to get Lucy well was to bring her to the healing lady. In Magnolia. On foot.

Which made even the overnight distance of the town from Magnolia seem too much.

 _'Damn it all!'_ Natsu cursed, gritting his teeth in anguish.

The whole team had ensured a brisk pace, everyone in a hurry to get Lucy the treatment she needed, but come dusk and Lucy insisted everyone rested and leave in the morning.

And much to Natsu's chagrin, she did make sense.

So he set her down against a tree, while the rest set up a fire, the sleeping bags and got dinner ready.

Lucy didn't eat much, claiming to be full but fooling nobody.

With dinner ready, Erza moved to where Lucy was sitting, gently brushing a blond lock away from her face.

"Are you certain about making this halt, Lucy? One night of walking won't be too hard on any of us."

"That's alright Erza. It's been a long day."

Neither Erza nor the boys were fully convinced, but decided to trust her judgement as she and everyone else crawled into their sleeping bags.

But sleep did not come easy to Natsu. Not when he could hear how much more difficult breathing was for Lucy while lying down.

He nearly got up to pick her up himself when he heard the tell-tale rustling of her sleeping bag, as she sat up, scooching over back to her tree, sighing as she finally rested her back against it.

It bothered him to see her suffering like that, especially with something as basic as _breathing_. And it wasn't like this was a visible wound that could be treated with cleaning or bandages before they could get a trained medical eye to take a look at it. Heck, he wasn't even sure what was happening to Lucy and why.

Despite all of which, _she_ was focused on doing her best to stifle coughs to ensure she didn't trouble the team. He wasn't sure if he should be proud or downright pissed.

Natsu was tempted to get up and give her company, but realised that it would probably worry her that he wasn't sleeping, forcing him to stay on his travel futon.

And thus, much like Lucy, not sleeping a wink that night.

When the sky finally showed the smallest sign of lightening, Natsu was on his feet, and woke up the rest of the team, before hauling Lucy on his back once again.

"You guys wrap things up here. I'm going ahead with Lucy."

He didn't even wait for a response before taking off towards Magnolia even faster than the day before.

"Aren't you ah..going to complain about my weight?" asked Lucy, trying to lighten his mood.

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with it," Natsu responded gruffly.

Lucy didn't speak after that, which was something Natsu was actually grateful for, glad that she was no longer straining herself.

His pace only increased as Magnolia came into view and he broke out into a full fledged run to Porlyusica's cottage in the forest.

He couldn't care less for how grumpy the healer would be, slamming her door open when he reached. "Lucy can't breathe!"

"Sit her down on the bed," came her voice, all business, just as Wendy entered the room.

"I thought I smelled -"

"Little girl, she needs clean air."

Nodding firmly, Wendy stepped closer to Lucy who offered her a small smile, before she concentrated her magic into creating a bubble around Lucy's head, immediately helping her breathe better.

Natsu himself began breathing better as Lucy's seemed to ease, her entire self relaxing as air finally made it within her.

Wendy nudged her shoulder guiding her to lie down, which the blonde did gladly, relieved when it didn't feel like the weight of her lungs were smothering her.

Natsu felt Happy land on his shoulder.

"Hey Natsu. Is Lucy going to be okay?" the furball asked worriedly.

"Yeah bud, she will." He then pulled him into his arms. "Can I you do something for me?"

"Aye!"

"Stay with Lucy will you? So that she won't be alone?"

Happy looked unsure, but agreed anyway, flying over to Lucy and curling next to her.

Natsu allowed himself a small smile at the one she shared with Happy before turning around and running home.

Fast enough to miss Lucy's whispered request for him to stay back with her.

* * *

Day turned into night and Natsu still hadn't left the safety of his hammock where he was currently busy slamming his face into his pillow repeatedly.

Unable to shake all of the guilt he was feeling.

What was making things worse though was the idea of the future. Was he going to do that to her again? He could try being careful but smoke did often follow fire...so did he have to avoid using his fire around Lucy in general? Did that mean she couldn't come along on fight-intensive missions anymore?

The idea wasn't in the least bit appealing – Lucy was supposed to go on missions with him, whether they were to take down monsters or to wait at cafés. No matter what they were partners.

And his flames were important to him too. He was a fire dragon slayer, and he'd be incomplete without it. Most importantly, that fire was Igneel's legacy burning through him.

He didn't ever want to have to choose between his best friend and Dad. That was just plain wrong.

And scary.

Natsu buried his face into his pillow once more, but just as he did, her scent hit.

Natsu immediately hopped off his hammock, turning towards his door as Lucy opened it hesitantly.

"Oh, so you are here," Lucy smiled.

"You should be resting Lucy," Natsu responded stiffly, but not without concern.

"I did rest. Wendy treated me and I'm much better now. See? I walked all the way here," Lucy indicated to herself, closing the door behind her.

"You didn't sleep all night," he argued.

"Neither did you," retorted Lucy flatly, much to his surprise.

"Why are you here?" he asked instead, unable to refute her observation.

Lucy sighed, and Natsu observed how effortless it was, relieved to note no bout of cough following it.

"You left Porlyusica's in such a hurry and no one's seen you around since, so I thought I'd come and see if you're okay."

"I'm fine," he said defensively.

"Clearly," Lucy rolled her eyes at the blatant lie. As if he wasn't standing before her disheveled and upset and painting the very picture of someone who wasn't fine. Her eyebrows furrowed and she let her worry show in her voice. "Natsu, what's wrong?" she asked softly.

Natsu chose to not respond, not even meeting her eye.

Lucy sighed, not wanting to push him either. "Alright. I'll go now. See you soon, okay?"

But as she opened the door to go, Natsu held her back by the wrist by sheer impulse.

"I'm sorry," he blurted.

Lucy shook her head. "You don't have to share anything you don't want to Natsu, so don't apologise."

"No," he said, his grip around her wrist tightening, "I'm sorry for putting you through all that."

"Oh Natsu," she breathed, his behaviour suddenly making perfect sense.

Stepping in and shutting the door behind her, Lucy made her inside the cottage. Natsu, though confused, didn't stop her, releasing her wrist to follow her to his couch and sitting next to her.

"Bronchiasthma," she said after a pause.

"Huh?"

"That's what Porlyusica called it. Apparently, my airways were too clogged up to let air in. So Wendy's bubble let me breathe pure air, and then she treated the clogging and opened up the airways."

Natsu listened carefully, glad at how well the treatment had gone, but also still wondering where Lucy was going with all of this.

"Porlyusica said that the way my system was, this was bound to happen sooner or later, even with exposure to simple dust, much less smoke and debris."

Natsu's eyes widened with understanding and Lucy smiled.

"So yes, this wasn't really your fault. It would have happened anyway, whether you brought down that building or not."

Natsu let that soak in. "D-does this mean you can't come out on missions anymore?" he asked hesitantly.

"Oh no, not at all!" Lucy said, alarmed even by that prospect. "Porlyusica has instructed me about how to take care of myself now and with a little more treatment, I should be a-okay for missions. I already feel like I am," she said flexing her biceps to prove it.

"So you're okay?" Natsu asked hopefully, to which Lucy smiled kindly.

"Yes, Natsu, I am."

The way Natsu's face lit up within seconds wiped away every sign of worry and fatigue that had been marring his handsome face.

Though Lucy only got a glimpse of it, because the next thing she new, she found herself off the sofa and on the floor, as a result of an exuberant tackle hug.

"N-Nat-"

"That's awesome, Lucy!" Natsu laughed aloud in happiness.

And that joy was why, despite her palpable blush and the mysterious skip of her heart, she returned the hug, joining in his laughter.

"Have you eaten dinner?" Natsu asked all of sudden, pulling away enough to see her face.

"N-no," said Lucy, the status of her empty stomach far away from her thoughts, which were currently far more preoccupied in taking in how close his face was to hers.

A weird expression - one she could only describe as amused - came fleetingly across his face, before he hopped onto his feet offering a hand to pull her up. "Let's make some then!"

"Sounds good to me!"

The rest of the evening was spent in cooking dinner and eating and more laughter and fun, the activities causing bigger messes than they typically would have, which Lucy was happily ignoring for once.

It had been something both of them had needed.

Which was why later that night, when Happy, Erza and Gray came looking for them, and happened to find them curled up and fast asleep on the sofa together, they had all decided to not to say a word.

Only after exchanging some knowing looks and sniggers though.

They were certain the two would figure _it_ out eventually, anyway.

* * *

 _ **Long time no update but here we are! :D**_

 _ **Special thanks to Sayonari214, Dark Shining Light and Juliastes** (yay! Thrilled you liked it!) **for your reviews and to everyone who favourited and followed!**_


	17. Stirring The Pot

_**Characters: Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel**_

 _ **Genre: Romance, fluff**_

 _ **Rating: K+**_

 _ **Summary:** **A fun time cooking together with Natsu leads to Lucy having some rather unexpected thoughts.**_

 _ **Request: 'After reading your last drabble about Lucy being sick, I can't help but think about what she and Natsu cooked at the end of it. :D So how about Nalu + cooking time + tons of fluff?'**_

 _ **Notes: 50+ favourites and 100+ follows? Whaaaa? You guys are such amazing folks! x)**_

* * *

Natsu was excited - most things did that to him, let alone surprise birthday parties.

Especially Team Natsu ones.

Not that he'd admit it though, considering whose it was.

Natsu hoisted the bag of party decorations he was detailed to get (not missing the chance to bring along a ton of fire based ones) and hummed a joyful tune, wondering how Happy, Wendy and Carla were doing with the first batch he dropped off with him at the picnic spot in the park.

He knew Erza wouldn't be a concern, cakes were her thing after all. _'As long as she doesn't finish 'em all before the ice princess shows.'_

He decided to take a detour, wanting to check up on how Lucy was doing with the dinner she volunteered to get ready for everyone.

Hopping into her room via the window with practiced ease, he was surprised when he couldn't hear Lucy's exuberant cooking.

No really, she was really noisy when she worked in the kitchen.

He could smell some evidence of kitchen activity having taken place, but no delicious dishes as proof of the same, and the lack of any noise whatsoever stood out like a sore thumb.

Walking into the kitchen, Natsu found Lucy sitting in front of the oven, pouting deeply.

It would have been cute, had she not looked so sad.

"What's wrong Lucy?"

Lucy started at the sound of his voice, standing abruptly, seemingly trying to block his view of something behind her.

Forgetting how that was a fruitless endeavour considering, well, his nose.

"And why are you hiding _jackfruit_ behind you?"

Lucy groaned, before slapping a palm to her face and sinking back onto the floor. She then looked at Natsu for a couple of moments before sighing and relenting. "It's his favourite and Gray mentioned not having had good jackfruit since he came to Magnolia, and I thought it'd be the perfect gift. I managed to find someone across town who sold them but didn't realise how _hard_ it be to work with it, let alone actually cook it! The landlady was being cranky and I can't summon Crux Ji-chan today, so I tried... _something_ on my own but my arms hurt now and I wasted half the jackfruit in those failures so now I don't have a proper gift for Gray," she said in a rush before dropping her face into her hands again.

Natsu thought of reminding her how frosty-face wouldn't mind that she didn't have a gift on top of the surprise party, but then decided to do things a different way.

He took off his shirt.

"Come on," he said, walking up to her and offering her his hand. "Let's get your gift ready then!"

Lucy watched him sceptically before accepting the offer. "How...and what happened to your shirt?!"

"Like I want any stains to let the numbnuts know I had any part in hisgift _,"_ Natsu mumbled, pulling her up. "Alright! Get me your sharpest knife, let's break this bad boy down. Also, set aside one pot for cooking. We have one and a half hours so we may just be able to make something tasty!"

Natsu was all business-mode now – only fighting and food did that to him – and Lucy only nodded, hope flooding back into her system.

She did as she was told and set the pot aside, before washing her best knife and handing it to Natsu. She watched in slight awe as he began chopping down the jackfruit, neatly separating the little pods from the tough exterior.

She would be lying through her teeth if she said that the way Natsu was just then wasn't an appealing sight, what with how all his exposed muscles were rolling and flexing with his every move.

Clearing her throat, she brought herself back to the task at hand. "W-what are we making?"

"Curry," said Natsu, not taking his eyes off his task.

His answer seemed to spark an idea, and Lucy scurried off, returning just as quickly with a red apron which she offered to Natsu.

 _'_ _Keep Calm and Curry On'_

"B-because clean up would be easier," she explained, secretly hoping for those tan abs to be covered as soon as possible. Out of sight, out of mind and she really did not need to be thinking of Natsu that way.

"I like it!" Natsu declared happily, nearly jumping into the apron, posing for Lucy to see.

Lucy laughed at his enthusiasm, before going back to cleaning her countertop for the new round of cooking that was to ensue.

"Alright," said Natsu bringing a chopping board full of sliced up jackfruit flesh, "let's get cooking!"

What Lucy assumed would be a fun, happy mess in the kitchen, turned out to be just that – with the surprise addition of some very systematic teamwork on their part. Natsu relayed instructions and covered most of the tough parts, while Lucy did as she was told, bringing ingredients and doing any secondary chopping, mixing or stirring.

At some point Lucy noted how elaborate the recipe was, and while they took a break while letting the pot simmer, she voiced her query. "How do you know how to cook jackfruit? It isn't quite common here."

Natsu, now leaning on the counter opposite Lucy, smiled as he recounted the memory. "Happy and I took a mission to help this old lady in her farm, and she paid us with some of her awesome produce. We told her how we wouldn't know what to do with it, so she taught us how to turn it into curry. I've used the recipe for other stuff, but it feels good to go back to jackfruit," explained Natsu, smiling fondly at the thought of the kind old lady.

Lucy's heart warmed at the sight, and her determination to help do this right only grew further. "Alright, that's ten minutes it's been simmering, now what?"

"Awesome," said Natsu, moving to take off the lid and inspect the curry. He grabbed a teaspoon and scooped up some curry, tasting some of it and thinking.

"What's wrong?"

Natsu turned, shoving the spoon into Lucy's mouth, getting her to taste it as well. "You tell me?"

Lucy ignored the teenage-romance reference section of her brain screaming "indirect kiss", in favour of - and somehow managing to - focus on the taste.

"Needs more...tomato puree? Salt?" she guessed.

Natsu nodded. "Both. And maybe some more water too. And let's also get the rice on the boil now."

They added the ingredients, before stirring the broth and putting it to simmer one last time, rice bubbling away minutes away from being done.

Natsu then surprised Lucy further, by beginning to help clear out the mess that was created as a result of the cooking. Lucy was happy to join, all the while looking forward to seeing Gray's expression when he got to try it.

Natsu continued to share some more stories about having to cook on the go with Happy and even Gray, and Lucy listened on to the stories in happy nostalgia – a small part of her wishing not for the first time, that she had been there back then.

"No wonder you're such a good cook," Lucy thought out loud.

Natsu beamed at the compliment. "You've gotten even better too!"

"Better?"

"Yeah. Like when you first began, you used to do simple stuff and take quite some time too. Now you're picking up jackfruits and taking on meals for the entire team!"

Lucy smiled in automatic response to the proud grin being aimed at her. Of course he would notice little things like that. It hadn't been easy learning to cook for herself, even with her on-and-off lessons with Spetto-san, and to get validation for her improvement felt good.

All the more so considering who it was coming from.

"Thanks Natsu," she said earnestly.

"No problem!"

"No," said Lucy shaking her head. "Thank you for helping today. You always do, you're always helping me out of pinches and I feel I don't thank you enough."

Natsu looked blankly at her before responding with a seriousness she wasn't expecting. "Wouldn't you do the same for me, Luce?"

Lucy let that sink in before nodding happily in response.

"Alright, final taste test!" said Lucy in newfound enthusiasm, taking a small serving of the curry onto a little plate and trying it out.

"How is it?" asked Natsu expectantly.

Lucy made a show of really thinking about it, before scooping some onto her spoon and offering some to Natsu. "Why don't _you_ tell _me_ , Mr Chef?" she asked mirthfully, secretly excited for his response to her payback indirect kiss.

None came to her flustered disappointment, as Natsu happily 'nom'ed onto the spoon, taking his time tasting it. "Yup! All done, and super delicious! All it needs is some garnish. You can start putting the rice and curry into whatever we're taking them in."

Lucy nodded, grabbing the dishes out of their cupboard and pouring the curry in. She was suddenly distracted though, at the sight of Natsu finely chopping the cilantro for the garnish.

It was only then that it occurred to her, how domestic all of this was.

How natural it seemed to be cooking with Natsu in her home.

It wasn't hard to imagine doing this more often in the years to come - maybe in a bigger house, with matching rings decorating their fingers or little children running around whining about being hungry.

It seemed so well within reach, that kind of life with Natsu.

Being _married_ to Natsu.

Lucy's heart suddenly picked up a frantic pace she desperately hoped Natsu couldn't hear, and she turned back to her task, praying to every deity in existence that the warmth she could now feel on her cheeks wasn't the dark flush it obviously was.

What made things worse wasn't just how easy it was to think of Natsu that way (especially when how he was so deliciously only in his pants and an apron) but how she seemed to _want_ it.

 _Yearn_ for it.

She turned away, focusing on packing the rice into its casserole and so hadn't realised when Natsu had moved to her, causing her to startle when she heard his voice far too close for comfort.

Which of course, earned a very loud squeak from her, causing her to let go the casserole of rice she was holding.

"Woah, there!" Natsu launched to catch it, right before it hit the kitchen floor.

The neatly pulled stunt did no favours for Lucy's hammering heart or her sudden appreciation of his physique.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked, worry now seeping into his voice.

Lucy was now internally panicking, and decided to go with something that would hopefully distract the both of them.

"Marriage," she blurted instead, and it took her every effort to not stomp on her own foot.

Especially when Natsu's eyes visibly widened.

"I uh...I was just thinking what you thought of marriage," she tried explaining, wishing she could crawl under a rock.

Natsu took a moment, before setting the dish onto the counter. "Sure I do," he said easily.

"You do?" wondered Lucy, unable to keep the surprise from her voice.

Natsu didn't seem to mind though, moving to collect the finely chopped cilantro and sprinkle it onto the curry. "Yeah, I'd like to settle down with someone awesome some day. Have kids running around turning the place upside down too. Seems fun!"

"You do realise having a family isn't all fun and games? It's a lot of responsibility too," Lucy warned, though quite pleased with his response.

"Yeah I know. And I know I'll do my best to be a great Dad too."

Lucy smiled at that. Seeing Natsu in her kitchen, in an apron, focusing so much on the cooking, and with what she already knew about the cute dork, it seemed obvious enough to her. _'You'd make a great Dad, Natsu.'_

"Thanks Luce! You'd make a pretty great Mom too!" he replied in earnest enthusiasm.

Lucy had not realised that she'd said it aloud, and so she hadn't expected the response either.

The heat creeping up her cheek getting a bit much for her, she quickly mumbled a thanks and excused herself to "go get ready", hoping Natsu hadn't noticed. She glanced back once only to see him shrug dismissively and go back to sealing the casseroles.

Sighing in relief, she grabbed her outfit and hopped into the shower.

Natsu on the other hand, finally allowed his rather smug grin to show, now that she wasn't there to see.

He hadn't been entirely truthful, if lying by omission counted. Because while he did see himself getting married and having kids, the only person he could see himself doing so with was Lucy.

 _'Someday,'_ Natsu mused, with conviction.

* * *

 _ **I've never personally cooked with jackfruit before but have seen how making it goes. The finished stuff looks more like pulled meat than a large green fruit to be honest. To me it's tastier ripe and raw. :D**_

 _ **Special thanks to aoutre, tero0102** (yay!*high fives back*) **, NaluhasNashi** (aww, no need to apologise! I hope the glitch is sorted. Happy to have you back! ^^) **, DarkShiningLight** (thank you! *lessthanthree*) **and Juliastes for your lovely reviews and to everyone who favourited and followed! :D**_


	18. Cheeky Affairs

_**Characters: Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, Happy, Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet**_

 _ **Genre: Romance, fluff**_

 _ **Rating: T**_

 _ **Summary: Cheek pulling and wrestling lead to quite unexpected results. Well, unexpected for Natsu and Lucy, anyway.**_

 _ **Notes: Based on Mashima's recent, beyond adorable Twitter doodle.**_

 _ **Warnings: Word vomit, FLUFF**_

 _ **Extra notes: And thank you all so, so much for 100 reviews! As amazing follows and favourites are, I feel reviews are the best because they're the only way one gets to know what exactly their readers thought. So for every single one of you who took the time to review any of these drabbles - my sincerest gratitude. You awesome. :D**_

* * *

"You guys lost," smirked Gray.

Knowing exactly what that'd do to Natsu.

"You don't have to keep repeating that ice-face!" he yelled snappily at the smug mage.

"Gray is correct," Erza said sagely, from where she was perched next to Gray on the hotel bed, though it wasn't hard to notice how she was gloating as well. "And so you have to face punishment set by us!"

"N-now now," said Lucy, seated on the floor next to Natsu, holding up her palms in a placating manner, "we don't have to get _too_ excited over the punishment."

"Yeah, but we still are," said Gray, not taking his amused eyes off Nastu's huge pout. "You didn't reach the mayor's office first, we did. And the spoils of war go to us."

"What war? It was just a _race!_ "

"Spoils of the race, then!"

"I don't think that - "

"Would you just _tell us what it is already?!_ " yelled Natsu, unable to stand another second of Gray being any kind of winner.

Gray and Erza exchanged a not so subtle glance at each other before nodding.

"Well this is gonna be exciting," muttered a very excited Happy from behind his paws.

"You two," said Erza grandly, "have to be close!"

"Well that's stupid. We already are, she's my beat friend," said Natsu, missing Lucy's flushed, but pleased smiled.

"What she means to say is, you'll have to be _physically_ close," said Gray.

"What!?" yelled a now very obviously flustered Lucy. "That's - no - you can't - I'm not - this - rude - "

"Woah, woah! Lucy, why'd you head go straight to the gutter?" teased Gray.

Lucy stilled and took on an even brighter hue. "W-well you said…"

"Sit on his lap," commanded Erza. And no one refused an Erza command.

Sighing deeply and wondering why such things only happened to her, Lucy gingerly got off the floor, turning towards Natsu. It really didn't help her situation when he only leaned back, smiling, resting his weight on his palms as if offering his lap saying - _'Come here, it's all yours.'_

Somehow she managed to sit daintily, doing her best to not put too much of her weight on him. The only positive she could find was that with her back facing him, Natsu couldn't see her expressions.

"That looks really awkward," Gray commented, titling his head to one side, as if judging a painting.

Erza and Happy nodded their agreement with equal seriousness, heads titling as well.

Lucy was about to made a snide remark at them when she felt her entire seated self being lifted into the air.

Natsu, in an act of weirdly good non-combat coordination, turned her around to face him, before placing her back onto his lap.

Much to Lucy's only growing embarrassment.

"That's much better!" Natsu declared cheerfully.

In the background now, Erza, Gray and Happy were all exhibiting varying levels of interest at the scene before them.

"N-no it's not!" argued Lucy in a soft voice.

"How come? You're sitting more comfortably now and I can see you!"

"Don't you see how close this is? How inti - oh, never mind," she gave up, rolling her eyes before dropping her face into her palms.

"Hey now," he said softly, "don't be like that." He drew her hands away from her face and held her chin, titling her head towards his own.

Lucy flushed.

Erza was scarlet.

Even Gray turned slightly pink -

Happy wondered where he could get fish flavoured pop-corn for this.

And Natsu simply pulled Lucy's cheeks. Wide.

"Hahahahahahaahahahahahaha! Oh man, Lucy you look so funny!"

And everyone deflated, hopes of anything fluffy happening to their secret ship now leaving them. Except a now pissed Lucy.

"Oh yeah? Let's see how you like it!" she challenged, pulling at his cheeks while he was still laughing.

With his moving and her practically leaping at his face, her hand happened to misfire, and ended up hooking a cheek.

Not one to go down over a blooper, she dug her other thumb into his mouth as well, before quite genuinely laughing at what she had made of Natsu's face.

"T-that's even funnier!"

"Wha the he' Luhee, wea sahosed ta be a 'eam!"

"Well you did it fir-"

Natsu took his chance to hook her cheeks as well, thus beginning a tug of (cheeks) war between the two.

Meanwhile, the rest of their team were looking on in quiet disappointment laced with a smidgen of disbelief at the two, and how they chose to respond to sitting so intimately together.

"Well what did you expect," Gray finally said to Erza. "They're as daft as they come."

Erza was now in the very depths of self-battering hell. "It was because I didn't try hard enough. I should have committed fully to the endeavour. Should I asked them to have taken their clothes off? Set a part of Lucy on fire for the appeal? Maybe - "

Gray, horrified with where Erza was going with this, decided that she needed to get away from her match-making efforts.

Match-making? Mira. Another bet maybe? Oh jeez.

He nodded to Happy and they both gently lifted Erza off the bed and outside for a walk that they hoped would do her (and Natsu and Lucy's chances at a long life) some good, leaving behind the two wrestling best friends, not bothering with notifying them.

"Le' goh oh ma sheeks, Nahshu!"

"Nah unlil you do ferse!"

"You - _ouch_!"

And Natsu knew what had caused that yelp of pain. Immediately, he let go of her cheeks, and let her hastily withdraw her own hands as well.

He always forgot his fangs had potential to hurt. And now thanks to that Lucy had quite a nick on her palm.

Without much of a thought, he did what he always did - what came first to mind.

He licked it.

Lucy's entire frame froze and he felt it. Looking up through his lashes - while still tending to her wound - he took in her wide eyes and pronounced flush.

But that was not all.

There was the subtle swallowing. The soft gasp. The quickened heartbeat. The dilated pupils.

Deciding to test his theory, he continued to maintain eye contact, making a slow deliberate line across her wound with his tongue.

All the symptoms - clearly not figments of imagination - were now far more intense.

But she didn't seem to notice herself. All she seemed to see was… _him_.

Natsu jolted internally as he read her eyes - usually so warm and happy, now molten and dark.

And it was _him_ she was looking at with that sultry gaze.

He slowly raised his head from her palm to his usual seated height, slow because he didn't want to stop… whatever it was that was happening, just because of his own haste.

With ease that didn't belie his own frantically beating heart, he cupped Lucy's soft cheek - one he had been furiously pulling only moments ago - and gently drew her closer to him.

And she allowed it.

* * *

"So you're not talking to each other now, I take it," said Gray, bored, as he stepped back into the room. Neither of them replied.

Lucy and Natsu were on their respective beds (Natsu on his sorry excuse for one actually), facing away from each other.

Understandably so, Gray believed. Only an idiot would want to see that flame-brain's face before sleeping, ugh.

Erza came in behind him, much quieter but also far less frantic.

Both mages quietly changed and went to bed as well, Happy curling at Nastu's feet.

Which, later on in the night, caused Natsu quite a bit of trouble - what with him trying to get off his travel futon without waking the little guy up.

But he eventually managed to, and made his way out of their room to the lakeside nearby.

Soundlessly, he sat on the one bench there, facing the calm water sparkling in the moonlight.

It wasn't long before her scent came.

He didn't turn to look at her, not when she emerged from behind the bench, nor when she took a seat right beside him.

The moon was too pretty, and his heart too frantic for that.

They sat there in quiet, only slightly uncomfortable silence for a little while.

"So… Gray's timing was… _some_ thing," Lucy managed, mentally kicking herself for her eloquence.

"Yeah," replied Natsu, with equal brilliance.

It took a minute, but then he realised how silly they were being. They were Lucy and Natsu. Best friends and partners.

They could go through thick and thin together - God knew they already had. And whether things "worked out" or not, they would still always be Lucy and Natsu.

Smiling, Natsu turned to look at Lucy, not realising how his feelings for her reflected clear as day in his eyes.

Lucy blushed as she read it, but didn't say away when Natsu leaned in once more.

On the contrary she leaned towards him with equally cautious enthusiasm.

And with happy hearts and fluttering tummies the two finally shared their first kiss.

* * *

 _"Ah ha!" Erza whisper-exclaimed from where they were hiding, careful to be both downwind and outside Natsu's nasal radar._

 _Gray only smirked, with barely concealed happiness for his teammates. "Yeah, it worked."_

 _"Yes, yes it did. I cannot wait for Mira to find out. Ooh, it's payback time."_

 _And in stark contrast to the warmth and fuzziness the two lovebirds were so obviously experiencing, the temperature really did dip around Gray. It was the first time the ice-mage ever really felt the chill._

 _Happy, however, was just plain happy - hovering over the group. Until he realised in despair - "I have to come up with a new tagline to tease them with!"_

* * *

 ** _Ahh, it's been a while. Again. I hope those of you still reading my trash are having fun! ^^_**

 ** _As always, special thanks to NaluhasNashi, True Love's Rose, FireDragonPhia, thebooknerdgeek, Juliastes, DarkShiningLight and KaUia, and to all those whp favourited and followed! :D_**


	19. An Untimely Confession

_**Characters: Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel and Happy**_

 _ **Genre: Angst, romance**_

 _ **Rating: K+**_

 ** _Summary: There was no happiness. No cute questioning of what he had just said. And in an act that would never ever leave Natsu's worst memories, she gently withdrew her hand from him, holding it close to he had hurt her. This was not how it was supposed to go._**

 _ **Request: '** **Ok I NEEEED some Nalu angst right now...I can't really think of a prompt right now (sorry :P)'**_

 _ **Warnings: Vague spoilers for the Alvarez war, angst.**_

* * *

 _ **An Untimely Confession**_

* * *

It was such a glorious feeling, and Natsu did his best to commit it to memory.

The war was over.

All around he could hear cheers, ones that he would have otherwise led in terms of sheer noise and enthusiasm. Only this time, there was something else he was paying more attention to.

Some _one_ else _._

He watched as Lucy dropped to her knees, looking towards the sky - the most gentle of smiles gracing her features, even as she panted from her previous magical efforts.

Natsu was reminded once more of just how close he had come to losing her forever, but this time it didn't bring as much pain and guilt, as it did relief and hope.

Because none of it had happened.

She was safe. Alive.

Smiling.

Natsu walked over and sat next to her, taking in the sight that she was - beautiful.

So goddamn beautiful.

Her messed up hair, her scarred body, and all her imperfections only made her glow more. He was so thankful for her - for this best friend he was so at ease with, who was so at ease with him. Someone who had such unwavering trust and faith in him. Someone who hadn't doubted his intentions ever, no matter what his shape or form and the person because of whom he was still alive and breathing.

He was so grateful. And he really wanted to let her know.

He had to.

Lucy's eyes snapped open when he gently took hold of her hand. Seeing that it was him, she smiled softly, her exhaustion not dimming the happiness in it in the least.

Natsu returned the smile, as he placed her hand on his bare chest. Right over his beating heart.

Taking her soft blush and slightly flustered expression as his cue, he finally said it, pouring all his affection, pride and gratitude in one simple phrase -

"I love you."

It was a soft spoken confession, his voice deep and husky - it was something only for her to hear after all - and he gently brushed his thumb over her hand, waiting for her response.

His heartbeat picked up as he watched her expression change.

The smile she wore fell faster that he'd ever seen, before taking away with it her soft blush. Her eyes widened, not with surprise but with shock as her shoulders sagged and she teared up.

There was no happiness. No cute questioning of what he had just said. And in an act that would never ever leave Natsu's worst memories, she gently withdrew her hand from him, holding it close to herself.

Like he had hurt her.

The joyful cheers were now barely audible to Natsu, as he felt his heart throb when she turned away from him, got up and walked away.

Leaving him seated where he was, all alone.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

Sure, maybe he was kind of expecting reciprocation, but even if she were to shoot him down, he knew she would do it with much care and tenderness.

But there she was, walking away, holding herself as though afraid. And that's when it hit Natsu - she really was.

She hadn't ever been so visibly scared of him. Not even when she had faced off against END to save him, despite the very likely chance that she could have died.

And yet this...

Natsu slammed a fist to the ground, smothering a choked sob, ignoring how it hurt. No, his heart bled for _Lucy_ , and with guilt, knowing he had somehow hurt her.

And what his confession could now do to what they shared.

* * *

The party that was to take place that night at the guild was postponed to the next evening to allow everyone to tend to their injuries and reunite with the rest of their teams and guilds.

Which was good, in a way, because Natsu was in no state of mind for a party. He really wanted to clear things out with Lucy, find out for certain why she reacted the way she did.

It didn't matter to him if she didn't feel the same way at all, at this point. But her reaction made him worry for the one thing he definitely never wanted to lose - their friendship.

Deciding that barging into her home wasn't such a great plan just then, he chose to wait outside, on the roof.

And he waited. And waited.

At some point, Sting, Rogue and the Saber exceeds entered her house and stayed inside, shortly followed by Minerva and Yukino.

But no Lucy.

Natsu stayed up that whole night on the roof, waiting for her to return even after the point where he understood she wouldn't.

It hurt all the more so, to know that she wouldn't because she knew he would be there.

...

A little after sunrise, Natsu woke up from an unrestful, unintended nap when her scent came.

Along with another.

Heart dropping to his stomach, he stood up and watched as she and Gray walked towards her apartment.

He was as usual, annoyingly half naked, and she was in one of his shirts, long enough to nearly cover the same skirt she had on the previous evening.

And she reeked of the ice-mage. Well, not him, so much as his apartment.

Same difference.

Natsu hadn't ever been jealous of her relationship with Gray. Sure, there was the one-odd panging when they seemed to have long, deep, intellectual conversations he knew he would never be interested enough to sustain, but that was about it. Natsu wasn't really one to feel jealous, he was far too grateful for what he had.

No, this time he was _envious_. Of the ease they currently shared. Of how Lucy would laugh at his lame jokes, even if not with her usual exuberance. Of how he could so easily, so fondly mess up her hair and how she would let him.

Of how she spent the night at his place.

 _Avoiding him._

"You should tell ther flaming jackass," he heard Gray speak when they reached the apartment complex. "As fun as your company is, I don't think running away and crashing at my place makes for a very good long-term solution."

"Yeah, I will," she responded, sounding far more tired than she should. "Thank you for having me, Gray."

"Lucy-sama! Is everything okay?" Yukino's voice came from her bedroom window.

Lucy yelled back that she was, before thanking Gray once again and entering her apartment, promising a huge breakfast for her guests.

And Natsu? Not wanting to bother her, left without a word.

* * *

Come that evening, he was a mess. He lay in his hammock doing his best to nap his feelings away, failing miserably.

On the brighter side, the tears were relatively easier to control now.

He desperately wanted to rush to Lucy, grab her by the shoulders and ask her what he said that hurt her so much, to reassure her that their friendship meant a whole lot more to him than acting on feelings she didn't return.

That'd be easy to do, especially if he was being rewarded by having her around again.

He was grateful Happy had given him space and not had to see him so worried. _'Then again,'_ he thought sadly, _'it would have been nice to have someone to talk about this wi-'_

Natsu's eyes widened and he hopped out of his hammock just as his door opened.

How had he been taken by surprise?

"Natsu?" came her soft-spoken voice, right before she peeked from behind the now ajar door.

Natsu was immediately flooded with feelings of both relief and panic. He was not ready, she shouldn't have to see him like this.

But she was here. Asking for him.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

Natsu managed a nod, before turning around and heading to wash his face, knowing that Lucy would know where to wait for him while he did.

He came back to find her sitting on his lone sofa, and he took cautious steps towards her.

She was looking at her toes, deep in thought but Natsu knew she was aware that he was back. He could see her awareness in the stiffness in her spine, and the gentle drumming of her fingers on the sofa.

He sat carefully beside her, keeping a safe distance, hating how much thought he was having to put into all his actions.

 _'This was Lucy, goddamn it. It shouldn't be this hard.'_

With bated breath he tried to be patient enough to let her begin... whatever this was. It proved to be quite a long wait, even if it was only a few seconds before she spoke.

"So...I definitely owe you an apology," she said.

Natsu only blinked. Why did _she_ need to apologise to him?

"Avoiding you like this was pretty stupid, and cowardly. I'm sorry."

Ah.

Natsu wanted to reassure him that that bit wasn't his first priority, as relieved as the apology made him. When Lucy apologised, chances were she wouldn't do that again.

"Me too," he said in response, prompting a curious expression from Lucy.

"What are you sorry for?"

Yeah, what exactly was he sorry for?

"I hurt you. I'm not sure how but what I said hurt you and that sucks. So I'm sorry."

Lucy looked at him with a very weird expression, as though she was warring with herself internally. She then sighed, and Natsu's heart dropped to his stomach as he read one of those emotions.

Disappointment.

"Natsu..." Lucy began, shaking her head, her tone confirming his previous suspicion. "that's not..."

He watched worriedly as she searched for the words to convey what she wanted to tell him.

"I...feel for you too," she said softly, finally meeting his gaze through her lashes. "A lot."

Natsu swallowed. He understood, this was her reply, but he also read the lack of positivity in her confession.

"I have for the longest time now but -" she took a deep breath, "- but I don't think we are in a place for that."

He wasn't sure what to make of that. He would have gladly accepted her rejection if she hadn't been brought to tears because of it.

"Why?" he wondered out loud.

Bad question.

Lucy's gaze dropped back to the ground, her hands clenching her skirt, teeth worrying her lips.

With tears now threatening to fall.

"Because I feel like I can't trust you anymore," she said softly, her voice cracking as her tears started streaming down.

Natsu couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could Lucy, his _best friend Lucy_ , ever not trust him.

Just what had he done?

"Wait, no, that came out wrong. You know I would leave _my keys_ with you if I ever have to, but...I just..." She paused to meet his worried gaze, eyes looking both sad and determined.

"Lu-"

"Natsu," she stopped rambling, her eyes imploring him to pay attention to what she was saying.

He did.

"I don't know if I can trust you with my heart."

Not in his wildest imagination did he think her rejection would hurt this bad. He was pretty certain Zeref stabbing him through the heart via the book had been far less painful than this.

"What?" he whispered, hoping she had misphrased again.

But she wasn't taking it back.

Back to fiddling with the hem of her skirt, she began in a very small voice. "When you left...after Tartaros, it hurt. It hurt so much and for so long - but I understood. Don't get me wrong, I was pissed too, but I did understand. You lost your Dad, and I cannot ever claim to know what that feels like or how you should react. I would maybe even overlook that you didn't bother actually telling me before upping and leaving -"

Natsu visibly flinched at that, but Lucy continued anyway.

" - but then you came back and I thought things may just go back to normal, especially after the guild got back together," Lucy paused to breathe, and Natsu watched as her fingers stopped fidgeting, instead now clenching into fists.

"But then," she was louder now. Angrier. "But then the war began you and simply upped and left again on a freakin' suicide mission to intercept Zeref. Without telling _anybody!_ And you came back battered and your heart and stopped and had it not been for Brandish - "

Lucy dropped her face into her palms as her sobbing interrupted her, her entire frame quivering as a result. Natsu would have made to hold her, if he hadn't been shocked silent. Or felt like he had no right to anymore.

He didn't have time to mull over that though, because as soon as she had caught her breath Lucy was looking right at him again. And she was positively _fuming._

"And we find out about you being END when you freaking collapse _again!_ There was so much time for you to speak about it! We could have done something, _any_ thing to help! You could have told someone! Gray, Master, Porlyusica! You - " her voice broke, painfully - "you could have told _me_."

Natsu was at an absolute loss for words. He had been so busy wallowing in his own fears, anger and insecurity that he didn't even notice what that had done to Lucy. What that had done to _them._

"Tell me Natsu," Lucy practically begged, causing Natsu to absently wonder just how many times his heart could break in one sitting. "How can I trust you to trust me? How could I just give you my heart when you've left it hurting so much?"

He had no answer.

He sat there in painful shock as she continued crying, seemingly letting out a year and one entire wars' worth of grief.

He sat there processing everything she had said and more. Lucy had never judged him, never not taken him seriously. Not even when he claimed to have a dragon for a parent at their very first meeting.

She didn't deserve this much pain.

What was worse was that more than Gajeel or Tartaros or Zeref, _he_ had been the one to hurt her most, right up there with old Jude.

And that was the thing about Lucy - she forgave. She always did. But the closer the inflictor, the harder it was for her to do so. And she had repeatedly tried to forgive him but then he had gone ahead and messed things up more.

The worst part? He knew that given the time, she would forgive him too. Despite everything.

No matter how much he felt like he wasn't worthy of it.

"I'm sorry," she finally said a long, silent while later, voice horridly hoarse. "That..was horrible. This was supposed to be a far calmer conversation, and look what it turned into," she laughed dryly. "No, but I truly am sorry. I'm sure you had your reasons for acting the way you did, I just...wish I felt differently."

 _About him._

Honestly, right now if Lucy had no remote feelings for him, he would have felt so much better. He had let her down so bad.

"Natsu?" she asked after some time.

She was _worried._ For scum like him?

He struggled for a while, but finally managed to find his ability to speak.

"C-can we be still be friends?" he asked in a soft, small voice.

He watched as Lucy's eyes widened. Wow, had he managed to hurt her even more?

"Oh god Natsu," she whispered, as though shocked by his answer, immediately scooching closer to him, "Natsu, of course, I couldn't ever lose you!"

Relief flooded in Natsu and for the first time since his awfully-timed confession, he felt warmth coursing through him. Lucy's expression said it all - she was horrified at the mere thought of anything happening to their friendship. And as selfish as it was, that made him happy.

"Oh, Natsu" he heard her say again, before feeling her strong arms pull him into a hug.

He hadn't even realised he had started crying.

Well, more like bawling.

"I'm sorry, oh God Natsu, I'm so sorry, I never meant for you to think I would ever, ever end what we share right now," she whispered through her own tears and Natsu wished with all his might that he could tell her that she absolutely nothing to feel sorry for.

That he was so glad to still be her friend, despite everything.

But all he could do was hold her closer to him, repeat her reassuring words in his head and cry. Cry like he never had before.

He didn't even notice when he had fallen asleep.

* * *

When Natsu he woke up, he did so to an empty house, swollen eyes and a really sore throat.

Feeling far lighter than he had in days.

He wished Lucy had stuck around, before admonishing himself for wishing for any more than he had received.

He wondered if she would keep her distance from him for some time. He wouldn't blame her, and firmly decided he would give her all the space and time she needed.

That, as his door slammed open and the smell of breakfast hit his nose.

"Can I please have the fish now, Luuushyyyy!"

"Ugh, for the last time Happy, we're all going to have breakfast together, and shh will you? Natsu may still be asleep!"

Natsu blinked as he took in the sight of Lucy - in far better shape than the previous night despite the obvious signs of crying and lack of sleep - carrying a huge basket full of Mira's cooking, Happy hovering beside her.

"Too late," quipped Happy.

"Oh you're up!" said Lucy, with genuine enthusiasm, "We missed the party yesterday, so Mira packed us some leftovers!"

"And fish!" said Happy.

"So let's eat then? Together?"

Natsu only blinked for a moment, absorbing the happy sight. Slowly, but steadily, he felt his lips curl and his grin take its rightful place on his face.

"Aye!" he said, rushing to help Lucy with the basket.

They spent the entire morning devouring the more than plenty leftovers, laughing, teasing and chattering like they always did around food. It wasn't as carefree as always, and there was a definite awkwardness at times, but it was still fun, and loud and _them._

Natsu didn't think he had ever felt more grateful. He didn't care if he ever shared anything more with Lucy, because what he shared with her now was so wonderful already.

He also decided to step up his best friend game, make sure she no longer cried over his screwing-up, and be the best friend she deserved.

And also actually properly apologise.

But that was for some other time, right now all he wanted to do was enjoy this meal with his family.

Though if he could look into the future, he would see one much brighter than he could have guessed - pretty much the same as right then, but with Lucy and him in _their_ home, as a family in every sense of the word.

* * *

 _ **Couldn't resist a happy ending x)**_

 _ **Fyi, I'd also posted a Nalu Tangled AU called 'Dragon Tail' a few days ago, if you'd like to read that. The responses have been lovely so far. :D**_

 _ **As usual, special thanks to NaluNom, Natures Raindrop, f-zelda, Juliastes, MelodicSecrets, guest, and quite-a-riot (for**_ all _ **of yours! :D) for your lovely reviews and to all those who favourited and followed!**_


	20. Familiar

_**Characters: Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel**_

 _ **Genre: Romance, friendship**_

 _ **Rating: K+**_

 ** _Summary: The tiny stuffed toy was her treasure - a little demon that had helped her through good times and bad. And suddenly there he was, breathing, walking, talking, emoting. And asking for a kiss._**

 _ **Notes: Based on this adorable art by liku-bears on Tumblr. You can find it here ( just remove the spaces!) liku-bears. tumblr post /156394068102 /lets-go-lucy**_

* * *

 ** _Familiar_**

* * *

It was probably the only really meaningful gift from her father in recent times. It wasn't much — just a tiny little demon plushie. It could have easily been lost in thousands of other dresses and jewellery that he had also sponsored for her.

Had it not been for the fact the toy was a small reminder of happier times. And of her parents' love.

One of her fondest childhood memories were of when they would all cuddle together in bed while her mother told stories. In particular, one of a tiny demon that saved lost little kids, only to be misunderstood by the children's parents when they saw him with them. Her father would supply the dialogues for the angry people, while her mother would do those for the little children and the demon.

Lucy felt for the demon, and protested, insisting that she would have done her best to protect it had she had the chance. Her mother had been so pleased with the suggestion, that she would weave a Lucy into the story to do just that - and she would get to do her own dialogues. And they would go on and on until Jude reminded them of it being past bedtime.

Storytime had been her favourite way to spend time with her family - it was the one time her father and mother could take a break from their royal duties and spend time with her.

Her mother's sudden loss had been very hard on her and her father, and his subsequent attempts to cope had really dented their relationship. Lucy, now at sixteen years, still couldn't remember the last time she and her father had really spoken.

The plushie, gifted to her on her tenth birthday, two years after losing her mother, was a small reminder that despite all the evidence that went against it, her father really did care.

She had taken extremely good care of the soft toy ever since. It had a special place beside her pillow at night-time and was the last thing she saw when she went to bed and the first when she woke up. She would talk to it every day — share tales of her day, people she met, things she learnt. She would laugh with it and cry holding it. It was her closest friend, and had been for years now.

Even if it never had it replied back.

Not till right now anyway.

Lucy, the ever graceful celestial princess of Magnolia, fell rather clumsily on her bum when it — _he_ — suddenly spoke.

"Woah, there! You okay?" came the tiny voice again, as the now animated toy (person?) leaned over the bed to ensure she was okay.

"Y-y-you're talking!"

"Hell yeah I am!" he grinned. "Finally."

"B-b-but you're a _toy_!"

"Oi, I'm a demon!" His face tilted to one side. "And you've always told me you're a polite person. Lies!"

Lucy blinked disbelievingly, as the little toy crossed his arms and huffed.

She crawled on her knees back to the edge of her bed to peek at the toy, see for herself if he really was…real.

And while the demon kept his back to her, pouting sulkily, she brought a finger to poke him in the side.

"Hey," he warned.

 _Poke._

"Hey!" His back still faced her.

 _Poke_.

"Would you— " he got cut off as Lucy — in a bid to try and confirm once more that felt had indeed given way to flesh — unintentionally began tickling him.

"S-sorry," she said, not really that sorry. His laughter was heart-warming.

"Oh, you're gonna pay," he said, once he'd caught his breath.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Lucy challenged.

He pouted again and Lucy couldn't help but giggle.

"I didn't _intend_ to tickle you, if that helps," she added.

"You're mean, Luce," he grumbled.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Luce?"

"Well yeah, that's what I've always called you," he said, rolling away to make room for Lucy to climb and sit on her bed.

"You were listening the whole time?" she asked in wonder.

"Yup," he replied.

Lucy took a moment to think back and all the times and all the things she had shared with the not-a-plushie, and while the thought of having spoken so intimately with a sentient, _male_ being did bring a blush to her cheeks, for some reason she still trusted him.

"W-what do I call you?" she asked, wondering if she had ever offended him by deciding a name for him all on her own.

' _Hello, Lucy! Normal people don't ask their toys what they would appreciate being called,'_ she reminded herself.

"Natsu," he replied promptly, as if it were obvious.

"But that's what I named you," Lucy observed.

"Exactly," Natsu said, smiling at her. "I like it."

Lucy was about to ask for his real name, when Natsu decided, "I wanna see the outside! You keep telling me about the sun and the rain and the flowers in your lawns but I never got to see them!"

Lucy was taken aback by the accusation. "That was because I didn't want anything happening to you!" she defended, thinking of all the times she wanted to, but had chosen not to.

"Yeah," said Natsu standing up on her bed, a wee five inches tall, "well now you can," he said before running up her arm in full speed, sliding down her collarbone and tucking himself into the front of her dress before she knew it. "See? You won't lose me from here. Now forward march, my lady!" He said, pointing enthusiastically towards the window.

Lucy couldn't help but find the whole situation pretty funny. "Okay, but we'll head out through the door. Like normal people."

"Boo normal," Natsu muttered, much to Lucy's amusement.

This tiny thing was so cute!

After two hours' worth of a tour across Castle Heartfilia and its grounds, it was dusk time, and Lucy finally headed to the place she had reserved for last.

Her mother's garden.

Full of beautiful white lilies, the garden was now named after the late Queen. In the middle was a huge fountain, at the centre of which was an angel.

"Hey," Natsu said softly when they approached it, aware of where he was. "She looks like you."

Lucy smiled gently. "Yeah, though if I could be even half the human being she was, I'd find myself worthy of wearing those wings," she mused.

They walked — as in Lucy walked — around the beautiful garden, past the swings and Royal Reading Nook and the many many lilies before returning to the fountain.

After one attempt, she had realised that Natsu's past was a bit of a sensitive subject, and chose his feelings over her curiosity. So instead, she told him more stories, some of them not for the first time. Lucy found that talking to him was just as easy as before, only maybe a little warmer with him replying back.

They finished their rounds by sitting beside the fountain, leisurely appreciating the view of the beautiful statue underneath the cover of the stars.

Lucy took the pleasantly quiet moment to appreciate how she had a _real_ friend in him now — a living, breathing, _responding_ friend.

"Natsu," she said after a while. "You really are a warm person," she confessed. "Even before you could speak, you…helped me through some tough times." She looked down, only to find him looking quite seriously up at her through beautiful dark eyes.

"I can't thank you enough."

Natsu observed her quietly for a few moments before wiggling himself out of his perch in her dress and leaping onto the cold stone of the fountain.

"Can I ask for something?"

Lucy's answer was immediate. "Please."

"Can I get a kiss? I wanna check something."

Despite everything, she felt a strange warmth grace her cheeks. "What—"

"Aw, come on, Luce! Just a little peck. And look at me," he gestured to all of his tiny body, "even that little peck would be _huge_!"

"B-but why?"

"Trust me, please? It won't hurt you or anything, I swear!"

Lucy — still quite red — pondered it for a bit, her heart picking up pace the whole time.

Natsu, reading signs of her discomfort, was just about to take back the request when —

"Okay," she whispered, standing up as though proving her seriousness. _'It's like he said. A little peck, is all.'_

She offered him her palm, which he enthusiastically jumped on, and raised it to her lips.

 _'I'm going to be "pecking" his entire face oh my goodness,'_ she thought wearily. But a promise was a promise.

And gently, she kissed him.

The next thing she knew was heat.

Not warmth.

 _Heat._

Softness pressed against her lips, strong arms wrapped around her, and heat was all she knew. Pressed against her. On her cheeks. Inside her.

Pure, _consuming_.

The arms pulled her closer, she felt gentle nipping at her lips, and all Lucy wanted to do was drown in everything she was feeling.

 _'Was kissing always this pleasurab—'_

The lips pressing against hers pulled back, and Lucy lazily opened very dazed eyes.

Only to see a fully-fledged demon.

Lucy had to look up to meet his eyes now, and took in the threatening sight he was. His eyes were piercing, his fanged teeth glinting in the moonlight, but behind the scales, horns and unruly hair, she could see who he really was. His appearance startled her a bit, but elicited no fear.

Like her, he was panting too, and around it he managed to sigh a greeting.

"Hey there, Luce," he breathed, and Lucy's heart skipped another two beats at his wonderfully rich, deep voice.

"Hi," she replied, barely.

"You freed me," he said, smiling at her. "I knew you could."

"Freed you?" she asked, not making a single move to step out of his embrace.

Natsu nodded, "From this super lame curse. Some kid's jackass dad thought no one could ever love me, and banked on that for me to stay a toy forever."

"Why would he curse you?" Her worry apparent in her tone.

The demon shrugged, smiling wryly. "Probably thought I was taking his kid away. I'm sure my looks didn't help matters."

Lucy's heart panged for him, easily reading the sadness in his dark eyes. Out of its own accord, her hand found its way to his cheek, touching it tenderly.

"But you wouldn't have hurt them," she said, tearing up as she recognised just who the demon was. All those stories, but the same bottom line. "You simply wanted to make friends."

Natsu's eyes widened, before furrowing against his own emotions. He brought his forehead to hers, his eyes still locked onto her auburn ones. They stayed that way for a moment, the demon savouring the privilege of being where he was.

"Only love could have set me free," he rasped.

Lucy immediately felt what were surely her cheeks blushing violently. Did she really _love_ him?

Natsu read her silence well. "It doesn't have to be the marrying kind," he said, despite how much he would have wanted it to be that way.

Lucy, on the other hand, felt a flood of relief at that. She nodded shyly. "I would..." she paused before beginning again, less shakily, "I would like to get to know you more"

Natsu took a moment to register her wish. Grinning, he stepped back to kneel before her, hand over his heart. "Anything my Princess desires," he vowed.

 _'My Princess.'_ She found that she really liked how that sounded when he said it.

But she wasn't one for formalities with friends, and hence she dropped to sit in front of him, surprising him yet again.

"Likewise, Natsu." She smiled.

Natsu enjoyed how she made him feel. And how she made him _feel_. He knew things wouldn't be easy, he was a demon and she a celestial princess.

Even their friendship would face so much opposition.

But none of that mattered as long as she was smiling at him, as long as he made her happy. And now that he was more than a stuffed toy, he really could try to do so.

Natsu offered her his hand, helping her rise to her feet. He watched her thank him, smile at him, with no remote sign of fear or judgement, and his resolve cemented further.

She would decide the nature of their relationship henceforth. And no matter what that ended up being, he would be there for her, by her side no matter what.

Because what Natsu had forgotten to mention was that the kiss would have worked only if the condition was met both ways.

And he had long since fallen in love with her.

* * *

 _ **Ahh, it's been a while since the last drabble lol, with all the other oh-so-on-time updates. I hope you guys are doing awesome and that you enjoyed this. Do let me know what you thought!**_

 _ **For those of you who enjoy Soulmate AUs, it would mean so much to me if you took a look at "Colourist" and let me know what you thought of the one-shot. I tried to do a thing.**_

 _ **Finally, special thanks to Martyn, asian-simbae, ShyBookworm33, quite-a-riot, MagicFangirlHS** (I hope you're doing much better now, lovely!) **and Juliastes for your reviews and to everyone else who favourited and followed! :D**_


	21. I Think, Therefore You Are

_**Characters: Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden, Torafuzar and Pantherlilly**_

 _ **Genres: ANGST, romance, canon-verse and canon deviant**_

 _ **Rating: T (for angst)**_

 _ **Request: 'New idea for a one-shot, the chapter 487-488 Gajevy confession/Gajeel's "death" but with the roles reversed.'**_

 _ **Notes: It's been quite a while! Hope you guys are doing awesome! :D**_

* * *

 _ **I Think, Therefore You Are**_

* * *

Gajeel felt the raw energy of his Jet Black Iron surge through his bones and muscles almost painfully.

Any other point in time, and he was certain he wouldn't have pulled a move as stupid and this — actually inhaling Torafuzar's deadly Magic Barrier Particles — but with her life on the line, there was really no other choice.

And to him, his own life was worth nothing compared to her future.

He drove his fist at the demon, more times that he could count, now almost operating entirely on instinct, his confidence building with each hit that landed on the bastard's ugly face.

Nevermind that his body was tense from all the magical energy, but the thought of keeping the person who held his heart safe gave him all the strength he needed to deal one last blow to Torafuzar, knocking him into his own gateway to the Underworld.

Grinning as he watched the demon disappear, he turned to look over his shoulder to check up on Levy, but leapt almost immediately away, even before Levy could call his name in warning, his dragon-like sense of smell warning him well in advance.

"I… shan't die without a price," came the demon's disembodied voice, his dark tentacles still seeking Gajeel out.

Leaving the dragon slayer chuckling. "Sorry to disappoint ya, but no can do."

Because while to him his own life was worth nothing compared to her future —

 _'It is worth something to her.'_

With that thought, he charged at Torafuzar — punching twice as hard, twice as fast — grinning as he saw the demon get sucked away to an unknown world.

Just when he thought he'd be caught in its grasp too, he saw letters hover between him and the portal, pride swelling in him as he recognised.

 _'IRON SAFETY NET'_

With the 'O' curiously shaped like a heart.

With him protected, he watched with a face splitting grin as the demon, and every last remnant of its curse power left their world.

Confirming the demon was truly gone, he turned back to face his love.

Who now lay face down on the ground.

At the same time, he tested smelling the now fresh air — tasting her blood on it.

Way too much of it.

"Levy!" He screamed, running towards her.

He picked her up, turning her to face him, marginally relieved at seeing her still conscious.

The feeling short-lived, at the sight of her tainted skin.

 _'The mask doesn't truly stop the particles…'_

 _'Pathetic, aren't I?'_

"No," he choked out, gathering her in his arms. "No, you're not going anywhere."

He was up on his feet in a second, running towards where he'd last sensed people.

"You're staying with me," he reassured her, wishing his voice wouldn't quiver the way it was. She needed him to be strong.

"You're going to be fine. I'll get you to the guild. We'll get you fixed and I can then yell at you properly."

He felt her hand hold onto his shirt. Her grip was terrifyingly weak.

"Ga—" Levy tried, before being overcome by painful coughs, the wet sound of which had Gajeel's heart skip another two beats.

Against his better judgement, he looked into her eyes, finding them piercing back at him, the sadness in them overwhelming.

She was still trying to speak.

"Please—" Gajeel begged, picking up his pace so he was now running, "Don't. Save your energy, I'm getting you safe to the guild."

The two were startled as Gajeel felt his feet lift off the ground.

"Lily!"

"I'm taking you to the Wind Sisters. Flying is faster" He said by way of explanation, carefully keeping his own exhaustion out of his voice. Along with his dread.

"Hear that, Lev?" Gajeel said, forcing a smile on his face.

It didn't calm his hammering heart to see the same quiet look of desperation in her eyes. "Y-you're gonna be safe." He tried, around the emotion clogging his throat.

"A-and you'll be better and then I've got some stuff planned for the two of us."

Levy was truly crying now, her mouth opening and shutting, too weak to convey what she wanted to so desperately, the only sound leaving her being the painful wheezing of her drowning lungs.

He understood, though. And it shattered his heart even further.

"You've given me so much joy," he began, voice softer. Gentler. Laced with hurt. "You made me someone old lady Belno would have actually been proud of."

He noted his own tears only when they nearly blinded him, and fell on her wounded, bloody face. "And I want to make it up to you. Make everything up to you. With a wonderful future."

He hiccoughed, shutting his eyes against an overwhelming wave of sorrow, opening it at the slightest touch against his cheek.

She was smiling at him.

"W-we're almost there." Patherlilly called.

The announcement furrowed her eyebrows, and her smile turned a little sadder.

"Hear that?" He asked, desperation and hope lacing his now gravelly voice. "Nearly there. Please hold on, Levy, we've a wonderful future ahead of us. We're all fighting for that future. I can already see it."

She blinked slowly, as though forcefully terminating crying, looking at him with as bright a smile as she could muster.

Along with the strength to mouth the words Gajeel had hoped to have earned the privilege to hear from her someday.

"Me too," he whispered, hoping she heard.

Because in making sure her confession reached him, she had used the last of her strength.

Just as they landed.

Her once bright eyes were clouded, her arm now limp between them and her wheezing had ceased. As had the soft beating of her heart.

In the distance, he could hear Pantherlilly's smothered sobs and Wendy's shocked gasp.

But all he could feel was her weight in his arms.

Her petite frame had never been heavier.

* * *

"It's nice to have you back, Gajeel," said Lisanna, offering him his usual drink. "You took extra long this time."

"Yeah, had a bad lead early on," he said, wiping the ale off his unkempt beard.

"But you did find it."

"Hmm," he intoned, voice dismissive. But the way his eyes darted to his bag was anything but.

Lisanna smiled sadly, but went to the key-rack to retrieve a single key, placing it in front of him.

"You've really turned it into something, Gajeel. It's got it's own building now."

"Thanks ta Laxus. The jerk got the building for cheap."

"I don't think the mayor would have shied away from such a lucrative tourist destination."

Gajeel only grunted again. Taking one last swig before rising from his stool, he hauled the bag onto his shoulder and made his way out the relatively empty guild hall. "Thanks for the grub."

Lisanna simply nodded, sparing him any more small talk as he left for his destination.

A small walk, and he reached a grand, pearl white building standing proudly in the middle of Magnolia's culture district.

The McGarden Library had grown to be the largest in Fiore, with books dating back to the age of Zeref stored in it's many stories and many vaults. Every member of Fairy Tail chipped in to adding more titles to its evergrowing shelves, but none — not even Lucy — could hold a candle to Gajeel's contribution to it.

Travelling almost exclusively in search of books he knew Levy would have approved, he had built the library, from a small shed in his — _their_ — backyard, to one rivalling Alvarez's national archive.

Entering through his special doorway, he took a walk through the inner-most sections of the library, the scent coming off the books calming him.

He then walked up to the main counter, depositing the books there, all the while ignoring the new intern doing his best to stick to the established protocol and not talk to him.

Failing miserably when they saw the covers of the books he had brought.  
"This isn't supposed to exist anymore! All known copies were said to have been burnt by the council over three hundred years ago."

Gajeel afforded the little boy a small smile. He knew she would have appreciated the kid's enthusiasm for rare books.

"Since no one's seen it yet, I doubt they'll find out ya read it," he said, leaving the kid's jaw dropped and eyes full of excited awe.

He quietly made his way to Kardia Cathedral's cemetery. It had grown dark, and the route was largely unlit, but he could now make this route even if his dragon sight didn't allow for him to.

He knew it like the back of his hand.

With practiced ease, he made his way up the a little his to the east to — the twin tombstones.

The corner of his mouth curled upwards a little as he saw flowers already on their graves. He could still smell bunny girl, Natsu, and their adopted kid lingering in the air there.

And it would seem Happy had joined them this time — if the fish on Pantherlilly's grave was anything to go by.

Gajeel sat down as usual in front of his family resting his back against what had long since become his tree, and began recounting his journey.

He told them of the family he saved, the little girl he made friends with and the crooks who made the mistake of attempting to steal the rare books from him.

He was most talkative when he was here, and his most expressive. He wasn't sure when, but at some point, that little spot on the hill had become warmer and more like home than any four walls had ever been.

Well, almost.

There had been a time — it now felt like an entire lifetime ago — when she had dropped in to visit him. She claimed to have done so to "simply check up on him," but her soft blush said more.

It to give him a cocky, undeserved ego boost. But he was way too greedy to deny himself.

She had cooked that day, it had been the first time he had tried her homemade cooking, and as she tightened her apron and worked over his stove (standing on a stool to reach it) he found himself fall in love with her even more.

As he pictured the sight being a daily occurrence. Of her turning around and telling him off for not eating on time. Of Pantherlilly chasing two kids running around him — with eyes like his own and scents like hers.

It took a knowing stare from Pantherlilly to get back to the present.

And falling tears to come back from the memory.

Even his warm place would forever be cold without them, he knew.

But he had work to do, and legacies to uphold. And he would work tirelessly to ensure the world never forgot that little fairy that changed him, his life and his world.

So he got up, all set to chase another vague lead for another prized book, this time on ancient spirit magic.

He wanted to ensure that at least as long as he was alive, that library kept growing.

Then maybe, someday he'd be deserving of meeting her again. Then maybe, he could live out the future he had once dreamed for them.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Please don't hate me too much for this!**_

 _ **As always, big big thanks to all those who favourited and followed and to snowfairy65, bluedragon03, asian-simba, lishagirl, Spagna Conquistador, quite-a-riot, DancesWithSeatbelts, Yuyui Hime, TarainShadowblade (PS: like licrima + camera :D), AseCat and LushyHatofilia for your wonderful reviews! :D**_


	22. Shots Taken

_**Characters: Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia**_

 _ **Genres: Romance, fluff**_

 _ **Summary:** **Taking care of a drunk Lucy was quite the chore, and definitely not Natsu's idea of interesting. Until it was.**_

 _ **Notes: Starting of 2018 with some good old, canonverse, doodle-fix-it fluff. Super special thanks to the amazing x-benihime (do check her work out)!**_

* * *

 _ **Shots Taken**_

* * *

Natsu suppressed another exasperated groan.

It was always fun and games chilling with Lucy, but as soon as alcohol was involved, whole vibe of the evening would change.

For the worst.

Like it just had.

Add that to the fact that they were fresh out of the hot-springs, and the team — including Happy — were now suspiciously nowhere to be seen, his dread only cemented further.

He sneaked another glance at her flushed face and dazed eyes. She was giggling at goodness-knows-what which would have been cute, had it not been unsettling at the same time.

Instinct and experience had taught Natsu as much.

But as easy as it would have been to shove her on one of the girls and skedaddle, he knew she was also the safest with him.

"Natsuuuuuu!"

Ugh.

"Natsuuu," she slurred again, crawling her way to where he was seated, at her wobbliest best.

"Y-yeah?" Natsu forced out, knowing he didn't sound anywhere near as patient as he wanted to.

Lucy paused trying to get closer to stare blankly into his eyes — which had his heart hammering fast enough (was it nervousness? Fear? That _look_?), but things got a lot worse when she smiled.

It was slow.

Full of meaning.

And deadly.

Natsu gulped.

"Scratch me," she then meowed, confirming Natsu's worst fears.

 _'She's kitty level drunk!'_

Sweating (while remarking how not even Erza managed to do that to him), Natsu gingerly brought a hand under her chin and did as she asked, unable to stop himself from rolling his eyes when she started to purr.

He was absolutely torn between being there for his best friend, and his gross aversion to being forced to play along with her every sake-infused whim. It wasn't like refusing her was an option, though, oh no. No, kitty Lucy was still _waay_ better than waterworks-Lucy.

Seriously, she could put the water-woman to _shame_.

He was jarred out of some very scary thoughts on both of them being sad-drunk together, when Lucy practically draped herself on his side. Curling her arms around his arm, she hugged him close, murmuring the whole time.

He'd known the clinginess was coming, but facing it was a whole new ball game each time.

His discomfort stemmed mainly from Lucy's own reaction to her drunken actions. She nearly always regretted the stuff she did when she was drunk (once witnesses were able to convince her they were really telling the truth about her drunk shenanigans). And it would usually bum her out so much, he could practically hear her overthinking.

To make matters even worse, she always ended up avoiding him for a while each time. And while he understood she'd always come back, and that their friendship was as important to her as it was to him, it hurt to have her be that way.

Natsu sighed, forgetting where he was.

Until he felt a finger prodding at his cheek.

"What?" he asked, turning to see Lucy watching him carefully. As carefully as one can while she was obviously seeing in twos, anyway.

"You're...mad at me?" she asked softly, her voice really tiny.

His heart broke a little. Setting aside his own negativity, he put on a smile. "Nah, not this time," he said.

"That's not Natsu's smile," she accused, face contorting into a big frown. "You're not happy."

"Uh," he scratched a cheek in discomfort, knowing he could never lie to her. "Yeah, I guess."

"Do you want to be scratched instead?"

"No, no thanks," said he, backing away just a bit.

Lucy watched as he did. "A... piggyback ride, then?"

That got a snort out of him. "You can barely stand on your own right now."

Lucy's expression twisted more, clearly deep in thought. Natsu gave her her time, genuinely curious to see where her spirited thoughts would take her.

"I don't know," she exclaimed finally, throwing her hands up in defeat. "I don't know how to make you smile and that's very _very_ scary, Natsu."

The concern in her voice alarmed him. "You don't have to, Luce! I'll be back to normal tomorrow!" _'As soon as you are!'_

Concern made way to a giant pout on her face. "I miss your sunny smile. I don't wanna be why it's gone."

How the hell was he supposed to stay put off at such obscene levels of cute?

Against his better judgement, he patted her head. "Hey," he said softly. "That smile will always be around. You're here."

Her silence as she absorbed that made him a little nervous. His sentiment was genuine, but he also knew this wasn't the ideal time for Lucy to feel very sentimental.

But he was then rewarded with a genuine smile of her own.

" _You_ make me happy, Natsu," she confessed. Warm, genuine and as Lucy as Lucy ever could be.

"Heyyyy," she exclaimed suddenly, pointing at him excitedly. "That's a new smile!"

"It is?" said Natsu, the automatic pull of his cheeks confirming that he was indeed grinning.

"Yes!" she giggled, "You looked like you're the one who's drunk."

"I did?" his smile only growing.

"Uh-huh," her tone changed. Eyes suddenly a whole more lot sharp, the warmth in them a whole lot more than that. "See something you like?"

Natsu gave it a moment, and decided to give in. "Naw."

Slowly, giving her enough time to pull away, he gently rest his forehead on hers.

Voice soft, eyes clear, he responded, " _Love_."

Lucy froze, and Natsu let what he said sink in. The shock was predictable.

The blush was too.

The ecstatic, unbridled joy? Not as much.

But he practically mirrored her reaction when her response was, quite simply, probably the biggest smile he had ever seen on her. Directed at _him_.

Next thing he knew, he was tackled into a hug, and for the first time, he was thrilled to receive one from a super-sloshed Lucy. A boisterously laughing, super sloshed Lucy.

The jolly sound was infectious, and he couldn't help but hold her close, and join in.

Until, he felt just how dead her weight was on him. And registered a soft snore.

This time, Lucy's passing out didn't quite bring the relief it usually did.

* * *

"Never again," Lucy groaned, sun hitting her right in the eyes.

"You say that every single time," reminded Natsu from where he lay, head propped on an arm, on the futon right next to her.

Lucy couldn't even bring herself to care.

"Stop your gloating, yeesh."

"Gloat? Me? Just because I can drink all the alcohol I want and not feel like crap after?"

Lucy blindly threw a pillow at his mock-offended face, which he dodged with ease that was infuriating.

Lucy cracked open an eye to glare at him.

"Stop that weird face, will you?"

"What weird face?" Natsu asked.

Lucy raised a hand to indicate at... _all_ of his face. "That one."

"Is it...new?" he asked, reckoning it was worth the shot.

"Yeah, it's weird," she said, rendering Natsu more disappointed than he expected to be. That is, until —

"Kinda looks familiar, though."

Four words, and it brought all the hope he needed.

"Natsu..." Lucy called, nervousness creeping into her voice.

He knew that if last night was anything to go by, he had a solid chance.

"Natsu, Natsu, I do know _that_ look too well. Don't do this, you know I'm hung over," she pleaded, trying to roll away.

He could always see her blush like that once again.

"No, no, no, no, no —"

Natsu pounced and Lucy didn't know what hit her. And as she squealed and laughed along with Natsu's notoriously effective tickling, he found himself certain of one thing.

Maybe he'd be able to tell her how he felt sometime soon.

Maybe they did have a good shot at being together sometime in the future.

And maybe drunk Lucy wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Happy new year, everyone! :D**_

 _ **Special thanks yous to DancesWithSeatbelts and quite-a-riot** (I'm sorry about your tears, does this help?) **for your lovely reviews, and to everyone who read, favourited and followed!**_


	23. Not Alone

_**Characters: Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Cat!Happy**_

 _ **Genres: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**_

 _ **Summary:**_ ** _Flimsy walls were a nuisance to most, but not so much for Natsu. No, he couldn't be more grateful for what they brought into his life._ A Nalu neighbour AU one-shot **_ft. references to reverse Tangled!AU: Dragon Tail_

 _ **Prompt: "Listen, we have very thin walls and I heard you crying in the shower, are you okay?" AU via happylilprompts !**_

* * *

 ** _Not Alone_**

* * *

The gentle prodding at his cheek and soft weight on his chest told Natsu that it was time to wake up.

Sure enough, as he managed to somehow pry open his sleep-heavy eyes, he was welcomed with the sight of his cat, who continued prodding at his cheek grumpily.

"Alright, alright," Natsu mumbled, rubbing his eyes while slowly rising, "I'll get your stinkin' breakfast."

Soon enough, the cat was munching on his morning treats, while Natsu dragged himself for a scalding shower to really wake up.

Sleep was still really hard to come by. It had been only one week since he had shifted to the new apartment and the scars on his heart were still pretty fresh.

Well, at least the crying had stopped. Now if only the nightmares also decided to stop tormenting him.

The shower came on, and with it some relief. Natsu sighed as the warm (for him) water washed away the remnants of his troubled sleep.

A smile found its way on his face soon, Natsu tilting his head towards the cause. The soft humming from the neighbouring apartment, right on time. The sweet, gentle voice was so joyous and light to hear, especially after the nights he had been experiencing.

The humming always faded before he was done, and that was fine. It reminded him that he still had friends, still had _her_ and still had a future worth fighting his grief for.

Taking a deep breath, he finished his bath, got dressed for the day and put on a smile.

"Today's my day, Happy," he told his cat, striding towards the kitchen. "Today's the day I get myself a job. I can feel it."

Happy seemed to meow in agreement.

Natsu made himself a quick simple sandwich, before setting aside the dishes to do later, and putting on his sandals.

Yeah, well, it wasn't like he was aiming for some huge corporate office job or anything anyway.

Happy hopped on his lap for one last good luck cuddle, something Natsu greatly appreciated. This was going to be his seventh interview and he really needed to get that job, if he wanted to continue having a roof over his head.

A few deep breaths, and he strode to his door, opening it expectantly. And frowning.

There was no note.

After four days, he had gotten used to the little handwritten notes waiting on his doormat. More disappointed than he expected to be, he turned to close the door.

Grinning wide as he saw the little yellow post-it on his door.

 _'The dragon had finally left the tower,  
His adventure had finally begun.  
The run-away traveller by his side,  
A prize of extreme value, to be sought, to be won.'_

Natsu barely contained his excitement. He had been really rooting for the imprisoned dragon and couldn't wait to know more of the story.

Even more than that, he drew strength from the dragon. If the dragon could finally step out of his high-in-the-sky tower-cage, then he could sure as hell find himself a good job.

With all the motivation he needed, Natsu pocketed the note and made his way to ace his interview, his good gut feeling evolving from vague positivity to absolute certainty.

* * *

When Natsu reached home that night, he was grinning stupidly and was more than a little buzzed.

He had secured himself a job, and while there was only so much he could earn doing dishes and cleaning up, it was enough to keep him somewhat fed, with a roof on his head and with some proximity to his dream job of becoming a world-class chef and feeding people for a living.

It felt good to celebrate with the gang after so long, none of them being as gingerly around him for a change, but as Natsu flopped onto the mattress on the floor that was his bed, it occurred to him — he had yet to thank his mystery-storyteller.

So, still wobbly from all the drinking, Natsu left his apartment towards the twenty-four-hour convenience store nearby. He was in a mood to splurge a bit, but it was going to be so worth it.

This was his mission to complete.

* * *

The next morning, he woke up feeling actually rested after a long time. Still maintaining his record of never having had a hangover, he woke up far more positive that he had over the past month. The sunlight pouring from the window told him he had slept in. But that was fine.

He had a job now and couldn't wait to begin the following day. Natsu flopped back in bed with a happy hum, feeling Happy crawl onto his chest. He pet the purring cat, savouring his little moment of peace.

Until...

Jolting as he suddenly remembered, Natsu got out of bed in a hurry, catching a flung Happy out of the air, and running towards the door.

He opened it, thrilled to find the small plastic lunch box no longer there. He looked up at the door to find the next installment of the story, this time with the addition of a small note scribbled in the corner in different ink, but the same loopy writing.

 _'A handmade gift left for li'l old me?  
It smells delicious, can't wait to try it._

 _— Lucy'_

Lucy. Her name.

Barely registering his huge grin, Natsu peeled off the note, before reading it a few more times and putting it with its predecessors in his pillow covers.

 _'So that I have more dragon dreams,'_ he'd explained to Happy.

Waking up late meant he missed the morning humming, but Natsu was too happy to care just then, sending out a small, earnest wish to the universe hoping his melodic neighbour was having an even better day than he was.

"And Lucy too!"

* * *

The next morning, and Natsu could barely wait, so much so that he had been awake far earlier than was necessary.

He was going to work today, and that was such a huge step forward after...everything. He still hurt, but the knowledge that he had come as far as he had brought a happy tear to his eye.

He just hoped his dad would've been proud.

He wiped his eyes and got up to get ready, pausing for a moment as he realised he would be leaving earlier henceforth. Meaning he was going to miss the singing. And would now have to wait for the end of the day to know what happened to the dragon.

The revelation made him sadder than he expected.

Nonetheless, he pulled through, putting an effort into being presentable and setting things aside for a still snoozing Happy.

Finally, he ruffled the kitty's ears, before quietly opening the door to his apartment to leave.

Only to find himself face-to-face with a startled lady.

And getting a note stuck on his forehead.

"Uh...oops?" she said, hand still in the air, mere inches away from his now note-bearing face. "That was supposed to go on the door."

Natsu on the other hand, was taking a lot of information in one go.

The face of the storyteller was nothing short of beautiful.

Her voice was really nice to hear.

Her smell, even nicer.

She held his lunch box in her other hand.

Her eyes were big, and a lovely brown.

She was beautiful.

And the next part of her story for him was on his face.

Natsu immediately shut the door, stepping outside, and forcing the lady to automatically take a step back into the corridor.

Not quite aware of her wide eyes watching him carefully, Natsu quickly got to peeling the note off his head, and quickly reading through it.

"HAHA, YES!" Natsu exclaimed, his volume and exuberance taking her further by surprise. "THEY FOUND THE DAD DRAGON."

The blonde caught herself almost forgetting to answer, more than a bit distracted by his dazzling smile.

"H-how do you know this dragon is the dad?" she asked, after clearing her throat, not as discreetly as she would have hoped.

"It's _gotta_ be his dad. That red dragon they've been searching for," Natsu argued, and the urgency in his tone drew a smile from her.

One he couldn't help mirroring.

"Well, that's for you to find out next time," she said, mirthfully. "No spoilers from me."

"Aww," replied Natsu, actually pouting. "No, no, I understand," he added, "all part of the fun."

Lucy was prepared for his grin this time (kind of).

"Good," she giggled, before offering a handshake. "I'm Lucy."

"I know," said Natsu, taking her hand in the warmest of handshakes. "Natsu."

"Nice to finally meet you, Natsu," she said. "And thank you so much for the cake. It was just what I needed yesterday."

"Nah," he brushed off, accepting his lunch box back, noting how it wasn't as light as it should have been.

"I'm nowhere near as good as you," she answered his puzzled expression sheepishly, "but I can make a mean pasta."

Natsu took a moment to take that in. Here he was, receiving more wonderful gifts from her. "You really didn't have to," he said, honestly.

"I know," she said simply. "I just wanted to."

Natsu was about respond but -

"Ah, sorry, I've to rush," she said, looking at her watch. "Can we continue this sometime?"

"Sure!" Natsu said, around his disappointment, "Soon?"

"Absolutely," she replied, as she began jogging towards the stairwell. "…neighbour."

It took a moment to sink in, and Natsu nearly dropped the pasta then and there.

* * *

Much to Natsu's disappointment, _soon_ didn't happen for a while. His job had him drawing at every last fibre of his being for strength and perseverance, and as he reached home he had just enough time to clean up, eat and crash, before waking pre-dawn and getting back to the grind.

However, the notes never stopped coming, and now they also had parallel conversations going on at the bottom right, little facts about her day, some dreams and other small facts about her that left Natsu wanting to know more. She would leave her note in the morning, his reply would be left for her that night.

Until one rainy night, with thunder that kept Natsu up, calming a terrified Happy. He was tired, and definitely needed his sleep, but Happy needed reassurance that the world wasn't ending, and he would be there to provide it.

A soft knock on his door had him reluctantly leave the warmth of his blanket, holding the shivering ball of fur close to him as he moved to open the door. All lethargy was shocked right out of his system as he saw Lucy at the other side of the door.

Looking no better than Happy did just then.

He immediately ushered her in, quietly offering her a seat on the mattress. He gave her Happy to hold on to, as he brought out the only other blanket he had, wrapping it around the two.

She hadn't said a word and that worried Natsu. Lucy had never seemed the quiet sort.

Unsure of what to say or do, he opted to give her her space, and not question her behaviour just yet. Instead, he then brewed some tea he hoped would warm her, along with some milk for Happy.

He offered her the warm mug, which she accepted with a small smile, nodding her thanks. She gently set Happy close to her on the floor, where Natsu had placed a small saucer of milk for him, Lucy scratching his head reassuringly the whole time.

Natsu took a seat on the floor opposite her and watched carefully, keeping an eye out for anything she would have needed, worry gnawing at his insides.

Finally, after a long, warm sip, she began. "I'm...sorry."

"You've nothin' to be sorry about," he replied promptly.

Lucy offered another small smile at that. "I, uh, usually go to Levy for stuff like this but she's with Gajeel and all and I couldn't..."

"You don't want to interrupt, I get it," Natsu supplied.

Lucy nodded, still not meeting his eyes. She seemed to be really picking her words carefully, and Natsu waited with uneasy patience.

"I...don't think I ever told you. I'd ran away from home."

Natsu chose to keep his surprise off his face, allowing her to continue.

"It's been two years already, and it's done wonders for me, but...I do miss him sometimes. My father. Or who he used to be."

Natsu swallowed thickly.

"Don't get me wrong, he wasn't very good at being a dad. Not after Mom died anyway. Sometimes, I wish we could start over, or that I could at least forgive him."

Natsu quietly inched closer, trying to physically reassure her, the way she had been doing for Happy.

"I'm sorry I'm piling this on you," she said softly.

"You have nothing to apologise for. Spill as much or as little as you want to. No pressure, no judgement," promised Natsu, the tenderness in his voice giving her the courage to look him in the eye.

His heart broke to see the depth of her sadness.

"Thank you," she whispered, tears finally spilling. She buried her face in her hands, leaning onto his shoulder as she did. Natsu instinctively set aside their mugs to draw her closer and lend her some warmth.

She felt so small, it hurt.

They cried together until it was late enough to be early.

Sometime after the last of her hiccups stopped, Lucy found herself in Natsu's lap, Happy curled up similarly in hers. She pulled off the cool, wet cloth Natsu had draped over her tired eyes, in favour of really looking at him for the first time that evening. He looked as exhausted as she felt.

His eyes were on her as soon as she had moved, alert for anything she might have needed. Dark, searching. _Kind._

She wanted to cry again, for completely different reasons.

Lucy gently brought a hand up to Natsu's cheek, absently tracing the soft scar there. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"You don't have - "

"Not for this," she corrected softly, leaning to look into his eyes better. "For what you've had to go through."

Natsu's eyebrows raised then furrowed. Then rose once more.

He understood.

"You heard me." he said softly. The thin walls would've carried soft sobs as well as they did soft melody.

"I'm sorry," she repeated softly, the hand on his cheek pulling his face closer to hers. "But you don't have to go through it alone," she said, as his forehead met hers.

Natsu believed her.

And that realisation took a weight off his chest he had almost gotten used to, and there was nothing he could have said that would have conveyed everything he felt just then.

Instead, he simply drew her closer, and they weathered the storm.

Together.

* * *

She was a frequent not-quite-a-guest thereafter. With working days taking their toll on the both of them, sometimes that simply meant them dragging Lucy's bedding from her apartment to his, and all three crashing in the same room.

Happy was quick to loving Lucy, not that that surprised Natsu. He still wasn't very vocal about his past experiences, but every time his anxiety spiked, or his nightmares resurfaced, he knew she would be around to hum away the crippling dread. To remind him of the things he was still blessed with.

To let him know he wasn't alone.

The notes were still a daily occurrence, now back exclusively to tell more of the saga of the dragons, two couplets at a time. Though they were no longer found outside, on his door.

No, now they were found with a packed meal he didn't have the time to make. With Happy's catfood that he didn't put out. With the flowers he didn't arrange. Or the empty bedding that wasn't his.

Before either of them really realised it, they were living together.

* * *

It wasn't until Lucy once found her way into his bed, that she discovered his little secret. It was a miracle she hadn't before considering how noisy the notes were in his pillowcase, but everything changed when she finally did find them.

"You kept all of them?" she'd asked, incredulous, turning away from the carefully curated fragments of her story towards where he stood, at the foot of his mattress.

"Of course," Natsu replied, surprised that she was. "I'm gonna mount them all on a wall when I get a bigger apartment. They're more important to me than you know."

He watched as her wide, brown eyes moved again from the notes in her palms to look right up into his. She then dropped the notes, which he would have protested at, had she not gotten up at lightning speed and thrown her arms around him.

Natsu felt his ears heat up, but absolutely loved the feeling, easily holding her close. A happy hug, wow.

It only got better, when Lucy whispered a soft thanks, before planting a gentle kiss on his cheek.

And promptly retreating to her old room.

Her act having left them both more than a little red in the face.

* * *

"We never go out together," Natsu announced, when she came back a few days later.

Being ignored stung a bit, but he also wanted to ensure she knew he was okay with giving her space to deal with things. And move in any direction they liked.

"Do you want to? You don't get days off very often," Lucy asked, her relief visible. Good.

"Yup, there's someplace I would like you to go, with me," he said, the calm in his voice a sharp contrast to his heart. He knew this was going to be a big step.

He finally resumed breathing normally when she agreed.

Soon after, they were making their way up a hill, Lucy having put two and two together on her own.

Nonetheless, as they stood in front of the lone tombstone there, Natsu explained, voice softer than Lucy had ever heard it before. "It's been six months. And this is the first time I've been able to make it here with someone else since."

Lucy gently held onto his sleeve, silently lending him her support, letting him know she was there.

"It was a huge fire. He died trying to save someone else. He was all I had, so I was so proud but so heartbroken and... I still can't really believe I'll never see him again."

His eyes were dry, but he drew Lucy closer for warmth and comfort.

They sat in front of the grave, and Lucy silently placed a bouquet in honour of Igneel Dragneel.

They sat there in silence for quite some time, before Natsu found it in him to continue.

"Hey Dad," he said softly. "I miss you. But you know that. You're watching, I know. But you will still be the first I tell, so — "

Natsu took a deep breath.

"This is Lucy. I love her."

Natsu then turned to see a wide-eyed, blushing Lucy, his gaze unwavering. "I really do."

His honesty and sincerity was rewarded with an unceremonious shove that had him tumbling backwards.

Having checked to confirm that she hadn't hurt him, Lucy turned back to the grave. "H-he didn't even _warn_ me before springing this up all of a sudden! That's _not_ how you do confessions!" she complained.

Natsu sat up, dusting the dirt from his clothes and hiding his face, almost missing it when she added, "It's a good thing I love him too."

He snapped up to see Lucy's stiff but resolute back, as she continued talking, "Well of course I do! He's nice, and sweet and caring and understanding and makes some of the best meals I've ever eaten!"

Her voice grew less urgent, in favour of a softer tone that did weird things to Natsu's already quickened heartbeat.

"He's so dedicated to his dreams but doesn't forget to enjoy the moment. He's always doing the best he can, inspires the best in me and helps me get through the worst."

He wasn't sure just what he was feeling, but then she sealed his fate with a few simple words:

"You must be so proud."

He crawled behind her and hugged her close, more grateful than he had felt in some time.

He wasn't sure when Lucy turned to him, held him, or how much time had passed with them unmoving, but as they made the small trek down the hill and back towards their home, he felt lighter than he had for months.

He was still grieving, and that pain wouldn't go away for a long time, he knew.

But now he could really look forward to tomorrow, and he knew why.

Her hand stayed intertwined in his the whole while.

Long after the story of the dragon and the princess was known to the world, long after the helping boy became a sous chef. long after his friends and her friends were now their friends, and all the nights staying up together, staying apart chasing dreams, and learning more and more about each other, they found themselves back on that hill.

Hands still intertwined, now decorated with matching gold.

A third, tinier voice greeting the name on the stone.

A brand-new future, ready to be fought for.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thank you for still reading after all this time! Life's catching up, but there's a lot more writing to be done and I appreciate the support. Special thanks to DancesWithSeatbelts and MissVarta for your reviews, and to everyone who read, favourited and reviewed! :D**_


End file.
